


Harry Potter Smutty One-Shots & Mini-Series

by Arctis_Shox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctis_Shox/pseuds/Arctis_Shox
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots and smutty mini-series based in the Harry Potter universe.  Will feature multiple different men and women in various situations.





	1. Harry/Fleur - Beach Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I will be posting whenever I feel like or when I have the time to write and edit these stories. Expect no consistency in uploading schedule. I could randomly post a chapter after six months of not posting one or I could upload five chapters in one day, the chapters will arrive when I feel like they are ready. Review if you feel like doing so, I'm just doing this for fun. Most importantly, thank you for reading!

Life was good for Harry Potter. No more Dark Lord to contend with, just relaxation. His first few months after the defeat of Voldemort had been difficult to say the least. Harry had spent most of his time in Grimmauld Place, remembering those he lost as well dealing with his own personal issues. The war had hurt him, in more ways than one. It took time to move past that.

Eventually he returned to the public eye. What a day that was. He apparated into Diagon alley and was immediately swarmed by the public. Fans and reporters alike all clambered over him. With a flick of his wand, Harry had apparated away from the scene. He needed to leave the country.

He wasn’t quite sure where he should go, so he went to the Weasley family for advice. As it turned out, Fleur Delacour was there as well. She had been collecting her things from the Weasley home that day. Harry had been surprised to hear that she and Bill had parted ways, they had always seemed so good together. Harry told her his plans to leave the country for a while and she invited him to come with her to France. He could stay with her until he decided what he wanted to do.

France was an amazing experience. Fleur had bought a large house for herself in the magical part of Nice. The house was built right on the coast and it came with a sizable amount of land. A large private beach surrounded the home, magic kept everyone away. It was relaxing. 

Harry felt himself growing closer to Fleur over time, and soon he decided to forget his idea of looking for somewhere else to go. He loved all of the mundane things he did with Fleur. They explored Nice together, both the magical and muggle parts of it. They went grocery shopping together each week, cooked together most nights without the aid of Fleur’s House-Elf Gippy. He loved living there and Fleur seemed to enjoy his company as well.

After a time, Harry knew that he loved Fleur. He confessed his feelings one night over dinner and he was ecstatic to hear that she felt the same. They started dating but their relationship quickly evolved beyond that. Nearly two years later and they were still living happily together in their large beach house. They had friends and family visit regularly but this week was all for themselves.

Harry looked up from his book. He was seated comfortably in a white lounger in the sand of the private beach in his swim trunks. He had been reading peacefully for a while but a sound had caught his attention. Fleur had yelped loudly and was swimming over to him. Harry put down his book and walked over to the shoreline to meet her. Nearing the shoreline, Fleur let her feet touch the water and she slowly began to walk towards him. She was a beautiful sight. Her nude body was slowly revealed to Harry as she inched ever closer to him.

Fleur was absolutely gorgeous. She had a nice pair of firm breasts, just bigger than a handful, which didn’t sag a bit. Her taunt stomach and lithe form made her incredibly graceful and attractive. Fleur had a very feminine figure. In reality she was very strong, much more so than she looked, but her Veela blood masked much of this on her body. She looked very fit but without a strong presence of muscle.

Harry’s eyes rested on her breasts until her legs came out from the water. Immediately Harry pulled out his wand from his wrist holster, Fleur’s leg was bleeding. “It’s nothing,” Fleur said with her musical voice, “just a quick fix and I’ll be fine.”

Even a small cut on her made Harry worried. He had seen much during the war, death, destruction, and the severe injuries that came along with it. It annoyed him to no end that he overreacted whenever Fleur got even a small cut but he couldn’t help it. He cared about her deeply and didn’t want to ever see her hurt. With a quick wave of his wand, Harry fixed up her leg. It looked good as new.

“My hero.” Fleur smiled at Harry. As Harry stood back up, Fleur wrapped her arms around his and kissed him deeply, pressing her nude body against him. She pulled back with a grin. “It seems like someone needs a bit of a reward,” Fleur said, rubbing Harry’s crotch.

Quickly, his penis engorged in his shorts. Fleur pressed herself against him again, rubbing his penis in her hand. “Take off you shorts, Harry,” she whispered with hot breath into his ear.

Not needing to be told twice, Harry removed his shorts. His penis was hard for her. It was decently sized, a little longer than average, and thick enough to give Fleur all the pleasure she needed. Fleur dropped to her knees in the sand and she kissed the tip of his penis. Harry shivered in anticipation.

Without pause, Fleur took Harry into her mouth, sucking gently on the tip of his penis. Harry moaned audibly at the pleasure which elicited a stifled giggle from Fleur. 

Fleur wrapped one of her hands around Harry’s penis and began stroking it as she bobbed her head back and forth on his penis. Even after nearly two years of being together, Harry was always blown away by Fleur’s sexual ability. “Oh gods,” Harry moaned.

“Do you like this, Harry?” Fleur asked as she pulled her head back from his penis. She was stroking his penis slowly all the way from the base of his shaft to the tip. “Is this not what you’ve always dreamed about? A beautiful girl on her knees in front of you, giving you so much more pleasure than you could have experienced from anyone else.”

Without warning, Fleur took him back into her mouth. She took his entire penis into her mouth until her nose was pressed up tightly against his pubic hair. Her tongue was swirling around his penis, licking every inch. Harry instinctively grabbed the back of her head and held her in place. 

One of Fleur’s hands reached for her breast and she began tweaking her nipple. She emitted a sound of pleasure which vibrated through Harry’s penis. He released the back of her head and Fleur slowly pulled back. “Do you want me Harry?” Fleur asked with a sultry smile.

“You know damn well I do,” Harry said with a husky voice.

“Then take me.”

With unusual swiftness, Harry dropped to knees and grabbed Fleur’s shoulders. He roughly spun her around. Fleur barely managed to stay up by bracing herself with her hands, her knees still in the dirt. With her bent over in front of him, Harry lined himself up and thrust himself completely into the tight wetness of Fleur from behind. Fleur gasped at the sudden intrusion but almost instantly it turned into a low moan.

Harry thrust his hips forwards, bouncing off of Fleur’s perfect ass. He grabbed one of her cheeks in his hand and kneaded it roughly. “Harder!” Fleur cried out in pleasure.

Not one to deny her, Harry redoubled his efforts. Fleur’s pussy was incredibly tight. It stretched out just enough to accommodate his girth. Fleur moaned louder at his hard thrusts into her. She leaned forwards and Harry followed her body, staying as close to her as possible. 

Deciding to try something new, Harry reached forward and grasped Fleur’s arms. He pulled them to have them stretched out behind Fleur like reins. “Fuck me Harry!” Fleur yelled as Harry pounded hard into her. Fleur’s head was bouncing around wildly as Harry fucked her, pulled on her arms so that she didn’t fall to the ground in front of her. Fleur didn’t seem to mind the fact that her head was bouncing, she seemed enthralled in the pleasure.

“God you feel amazing,” Harry grunted as he continued to thrust into her wildly. 

Abruptly, Harry let go of Fleur’s arms and she fell forward to the ground roughly. Her face was planted on its side in the sand and Harry pulled out of her to readjust himself. Fleur was quite a sight, face planted in the ground with a lewd expression on her face, one of her hand massaging her breasts, the other focused on her clit. Her ass was still stuck up in the air so Harry crouched down over it and lined up his penis again.

“Ah, yes!” Fleur cried out. “Fuck me into the ground, Harry!” Fleur screamed in pleasure as Harry returned to pounding fiercely into her pussy. Harry could see Fleur’s face, her mouth was parted in bliss and her eyes were glazed over.

Raising one of his hands, he roughly smacked one of her ass cheeks. Fleur gasped at the stinging pain and moaned. “God I love you, Harry,” she cried out. Fleur’s back arched, her flat stomach pressing against the sand beneath her. Fleur’s sweet tightness seemed to grip him even more as Harry continued to smack her firm ass.

Fleur emitted a long moan, her wet folds trembled around him. Her legs gave out and she completely collapsed to the sandy floor with Harry still inside of her. Harry laughed. “Had enough?” He asked playfully with a wink. He wasn’t even sure she was coherent at this point.

Taking a moment to recover, Fleur placed her arms beneath her head. She sighed contently as she rested her head down. “I love you so much, Harry.”

“And I love you too, Fleur.” Harry pulled out of her and then gently lied down beside her. His leg wrapped over hers and he held her back close to his chest. He gently kissed her neck with a tenderness that seemed wildly misplaced after the rough sex they had just had.

“Mmmm,” Fleur sighed in pleasure. She rolled over and continued to kiss Harry deeply. The two pressed themselves against one another as they kissed, hands running over the other’s body.

Eventually, Fleur broke the kiss. “You still haven’t finished yet, we’ll have to do something about that.”

The pair stood up and Fleur took Harry’s hand, leading him over to the white lounger he had been in earlier. “Lie down,” she ordered him. Harry lied down on his back on the lounger. Fleur mounted him and trapped his penis between his stomach and her pussy. She began grinding against him as she leaned down to kiss him. Her breasts brushed across his chest.

Without breaking the kiss, Fleur raised her hips and grasped Harry’s penis. She directed it towards her pussy and slowly took Harry’s penis inside of her. Harry grasped her ass cheeks as she slowly began to ride him, moving only her hips up and down. Harry moaned into her mouth at the pleasurable feeling.

Fleur broke apart the kiss and lifted her head up. Without missing a beat, Harry snaked his head forward and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts. He nibbled and sucked as one his hands left Fleur’s delectable cheeks to start playing with her clit. Fleur picked up the pace with her hips.

“Are you going to cum in me, Harry?” Fleur asked with a smirk on her face.

“Your pussy feels so good,” Harry moaned.

Fleur leaned forward again and sped up the movements of her hips. In turn, Harry increased his ministrations on Fleur’s clit. “Cum with me, Harry,” Fleur moaned in his ear.

It only took a few more moments before Harry groaned deeply as his seed exploded into Fleur’s pussy. Fleur moaned as Harry’s fingers danced over her clit and she arched her back forward, pressing her breasts onto Harry’s chest. “Fleur,” Harry moaned, the sound muted in Fleur’s ears. The two of them were lost in a moment of bliss, a sensation of pure pleasure passed through their bodies.

They were both panting heavily afterwards. Fleur collapsed onto Harry, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. Harry was still inside of her and his semen was leaking out, dripping down onto him and the seat below him from Fleur’s wet pussy. Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and took his mouth into a deep kiss.

“That was amazing,” Fleur managed to say after a few moments.

Harry moaned his agreement and wrapped his arms around Fleur’s body. Neither of them were going anywhere for a while.


	2. Harry/Daphne - The Head Girl

The evening felt like it would never end. Harry was busy patrolling the halls of Hogwarts, a shiny ‘Head Boy’ badge attached to his robes. 

After winning the war, Harry decided to return to Hogwarts to complete his last year. He had been told he could skip it by the ministry, they would award him all of the NEWTs that he asked for. It had been a tempting thought, though then Harry knew that he wouldn’t have felt like he really earned his NEWTs. So, he decided to return to school.

Ron didn’t. Instantly, he accepted six NEWTs and decided to go work with George at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione came back to Hogwarts with him, though Harry barely saw her. She was always busy studying for her NEWTs or sneaking out of the castle to go visit Ron.

Harry’s work as Head Boy kept him busy though, Headmistress McGonagall asked him to do it as a favour for her. His presence at Hogwarts kept morale high and the student body really looked up to him. Harry liked 

With returning to Hogwarts came a couple of challenges. First was Ginny. The two of them had grown apart, Harry wasn’t too sure they had really been that close together in the first place. They both tried to return to their relationship but after a month, they decided to part ways amicably. That month had been some of the worst of Harry’s life. He spent a number of night crying in his room alone, sad that he couldn’t make things work with the only person he felt he had left. 

Harry got over Ginny eventually. The school year was halfway over. The Christmas holidays were due to start soon. Harry felt comfortable enough now that he could talk to Ginny without much pain or longing inside of him, though, he didn’t know if it would ever go away entirely. To love someone and then realize you don’t love them in the same way anymore is hard. But Harry felt much better now. He was confident that he could move on to another girl without much hassle.

And there in lies the second challenge. The girls.

Immediately after the war ended, Harry was left alone for the most part. He spent some time with his friends but most people were too awestruck, scared, or cautious to approach him. After a few weeks had passed, he was suddenly swarmed by hundreds of girls. He had children coming up to him, asking him to marry them, all the way up to old widows asking the same. It was awkward and overwhelming to say the least.

When Harry was still with Ginny, other girls had blatantly flirted with him in front of her. There was more than one fist fight that Harry had to break up. After it was known that Harry and Ginny split, the girls at Hogwarts seemed to redouble their efforts to seduce him.

Well, all but one notable exception.

The other Head Girl was Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin. Headmistress McGonagall thought that it would be for the best if Harry was paired with a Slytherin, help to stitch together the fresh wounds of the war. Harry had been hesitant at first, but then he racked his memories of what Daphne Greengrass was like.

Harry supposed that the first time he noticed her was when he was in his first year. Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin, ran a gang of girls who viciously mocked anyone Pansy disliked. Daphne had been apart of that group. They had made fun of Hermione a lot, Harry had hated them for that.

Over the next few years though, Daphne hadn’t hung out with Pansy much. The next time Harry vividly remembered Daphne was when he was a fourth year. The Yule Ball had been a disaster for him that year. He left the party alone and dejected. That was when he had stumbled across Daphne, standing in the halls of Hogwarts on the arm of Theodore Nott.

The two of them hadn’t noticed him from his position by the corner of an intersection, they were talking. Harry ducked back around the corner and listened.

“Oh please, you can’t be serious Daphne,” Theodore laughed.

“I am, very,” Daphne replied.

“Mudbloods are not better than us in any way, shape, or form,” Theodore laughed again.

Harry heard a smack. “I can’t think of a single muggle born you’re better than, Theodore,” Daphne told him with quiet fierceness. She left Theodore there, Harry had to move further back to avoid being seen by the angry blond.

Harry had been surprised by her that night. Afterward, he noticed that Daphne rarely treated anyone poorly for not being a pureblood or any number of other points that the elitist purebloods liked to use.

After pondering the choice of Daphne Greengrass as the Head Girl, Harry agreed to it. 

The two of them had private rooms, located on the fifth floor, fairly close to the Prefects’ Bathroom. Their rooms were connected to a large, private common room. Neither of them really invited people over there much, it was quiet and peaceful.

Harry and Daphne rarely spoke much to each other, it had been quite awkward for Harry at first to work with a Slytherin. Over time though, he developed a sense of ease around Daphne. While they were still not great friends, they spoke briefly regularly and worked well together. They didn’t see each other much though, their schedules just conflicted. A part of him wanted to get to know the witch better, hopefully sometime soon he would be able to.

With the Christmas holidays coming up in a couple of days, the halls of Hogwarts were deserted. Harry hadn’t come across a single person all night. Casting tempus, Harry noted that it was just after midnight. His patrol was over. He lazily made his way back to the fifth floor, ready to turn in for a good nights sleep. 

His mind changed though when he passed by the Prefects’ Bathroom. Abruptly, he decided to go for a bath. He was a little tired and it would be nice to end his dull patrol with a relaxing bath. 

“Lemony Suds,” Harry said, giving the password to the door that guarded the bathroom. He stepped in and the door closed behind himself.

Harry stood in a small changing room. He opened one of the lockers and stripped naked, taking off his robes, underclothes, and shoes. He placed them in the locked and locked it magically with his wand which he put back into his wrist holster. Even to the bath, he never went anywhere without his wand. He had this holster specially made to be resistant to all of the elements.

A large, fluffy towel was provided for him by the door to the baths. Harry grabbed it and tucked it under his arm. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Standing in the waist high water was Daphne Greengrass, naked as the day she was born. The water of the pool was filled with purple coloured suds. They also covered Daphne’s wet body, slowly sliding down her supple flesh. The only lighting in the room came from the moon through the stained glass windows. Harry could still see Daphne’s body clear enough but the lighting was quite dim.

He stood there dumbly staring at her. Her left side was to him. He could see the gentle curve of her breast. A patch of purple bubbles slowly slid down her breast, hesitating on the point of her nipple, before rapidly sliding down past the underside of her breast and down her toned stomach. 

Daphne’s long, blonde hair was loose and wet. It was stuck against her back. Harry noticed Daphne’s eyes were closed, her red lips parted slightly.

Suddenly, her gray-blue eyes opened and flickered over to him. “Are you coming in?” She asked. Her voice was quiet but it seemed to ring loudly through the room as it was the only noise there.

Harry hesitated before continuing to walk around the pool. Daphne didn’t turn to face him but he could feel her eyes on him. He walked past her back, sneaking a quick glance at its perfection. 

Near the far side of the pool, Harry placed his towel on a table and turned back to the pool. Daphne was still at the other end. It was a decent sized pool, around fifteen meters long. Plenty of room for the both of them. The dim lighting made it hard for Harry to see Daphne well from this distance.

Harry sat down on the edge of the pool and gently slid in. The water was warm and the soap bubbles smelled of lavender and lilac. Harry soon relaxed and leaned his head back against the wall of the pool, closing his eyes.

He must have dosed off, or his mind was somewhere else, because when Harry opened his eyes, Daphne was in the water beside him. At this side of the pool, the water was a bit deeper, it rested comfortably just above Daphne’s chest. Her eyes were locked onto his.

“Long night?” She asked, still speaking quietly.

Harry’s throat felt constricted at her closeness. He swallowed, trying to alleviate that. “Just mundane work. Didn’t imagine I would spend my nights patrolling the halls of Hogwarts.”

Daphne nodded and moved to stand beside him, resting her head on the edge of the pool as well. As she rested comfortably, the water shifted, giving Harry a brief glance at the top of her breasts. “I don’t care much for it either. To be honest, I was a little surprised that I got chosen to be the Head Girl.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” Harry asked, trying to keep his eyes off of Daphne. He could feel himself slightly hardening under the water.

“I understand the logic behind choosing a Slytherin, but there was no reason to choose me specifically,” Daphne answered, closing her eyes.

“You were McGonagall’s first choice, she seemed to think you were worth it.”

Daphne’s eyes opened and looked at Harry. She had a small smile playing on her lips. “And was I you’re first choice?”

Harry tried to stay calm but her smile made his heart beat just a little bit faster. “I didn’t expect to have a choice in the matter.”

“So you agreed with me being chosen?” The smile still hadn’t left her face.

“I never said I chose you,” Harry retorted playfully.

“No, but you did say that you didn’t expect to have a choice in the matter, thereby implying that you were given a choice. Likely it was if I was to be the Head Girl. You could have persuaded McGonagall to choose someone, so, why me?” The smile on Daphne’s face grew slightly larger.

Harry shrugged. “You’re kind. I heard you say before that no matter what blood purity you have, we’re all equal. You’re smart, McGonagall told me you did quite well in all of the subjects you take. And you’re not half bad to look at either.” Harry meant to tag that last bit on as a joke but he realized as he said that it didn’t come off that way. He said it like he meant it, which he did.

There was a subtle shift in Daphne’s demeanour, just enough that if they weren’t right beside each and Harry’s eyes weren’t on her then he wouldn’t have noticed it. 

Dapnhe moved in the water again, this time moving to a few feet in front of him. Slowly, she closed the gap between the two until he could feel her warm breath on his face. Harry noticed he was breathing heavier than before. Daphne was too.

One final movement brought Daphne’s lips onto Harry’s. In an instant, Harry’s mind was struck a sensory overload of pleasure. Daphne’s soft lips on his, her breasts pushed up tightly against his chest. Her hands reached up ran through his hair. Noticeably, Daphne pressed her pelvis forward, trapping Harry’s penis between their stomachs. Harry instinctively jerked his hips forward slightly. Harry felt Daphne’s lips curve upward into a small smile as the two of them continued to kiss passionately.

Harry hadn’t been with a girl since Ginny a few months ago and his body was suddenly reminded of that. He needed Daphne right now.

Harry wrapped his arms around Dapnhe’s back and pulled her against him. One of his hands snaked down to rest on her butt. His hand gently felt the curve of it and Daphne’s throat hummed in pleasure.

Daphne pulled away for a moment just enough to say: “get on the ledge,” before she leaned in to kiss him again. Harry understood her meaning. Slowly, trying to keep his lips on hers for as long as possible, Harry raised himself out of the pool and seated himself of the edge of the pool. 

His penis stood erect, pointed above Daphne’s head. Harry saw Daphne reaching down for something under the water when suddenly, a part of the wall of the pool extended out, creating a large bench in the water. Daphne got up onto the seat in the water and placed herself on her knees, right in between Harry’s legs.

Slowly, almost tentatively, Daphne reached out with one hand to grasp Harry’s penis. Her hand wrapped around his shafts and she gently worked it up and down, turning slightly as she went. “Shift forward a little,” Daphne told him with a husky tone to her voice, letting go of his penis.

Harry moved as far to the edge as he could, his balls were hanging over the edge of the pool now. Daphne moved a bit further back to accommodate him. She wrapped her hand around his penis again and returned to stroking it. She leaned her head against his thigh and she looked up at his face with a teasing look on her face. Harry wanted to tell her to get on with it but decided better of it, he wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten into this situation and he didn’t want to ruin it.

After playing around for a minute, Daphne’s head left his thigh. She made to go towards the tip of his penis but her head dipped down at the last moment. Slowly, she moved her mouth down lower. Still stroking him, she took one of his balls into her mouth. She sucked on it while playing around with it using her tongue. A shiver ran across Harry’s body as she switched to other one. 

Daphne placed her free hand on Harry’s thigh and suddenly she raised her head up and took almost all of Harry’s length into her mouth. She made it about five inches down before she sealed her lips tightly around his shaft and started to suck. Harry moaned audibly at the pleasure.

Daphne began to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around Harry’s penis all the while. 

“Daphne, I’m not going to last long like this,” Harry hissed while he put one of his hands on the back of her head.

She looked up at him with amusement in her eyes. “Was this your fantasy, Harry?” She practically whispered his name as she stroked his penis. She leaned forward, resting his penis across her cheek while she continued to stroke the top of it. Her hot breath went up against his stomach.

“Did you think the name ‘Head Girl’ was a literal title?” Daphne chuckled lightly at herself. “Did you pick me, hoping that you could catch me one night in our common room in some state of undress? Maybe you’d slip into my room one night to catch of glimpse of me masturbating on my bed? Or maybe you were hoping that I would walk in on you masturbating and decide to help alleviate your stress?” 

Daphne licked his length from the base to the tip of his penis. She took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it gently. She pulled back and kissed the top of his penis. “Or was this where you wanted me? In the bathroom, on my knees in front of you, your cock in my mouth, my eyes staring up into yours?”

Harry’s mind was running wild with the fantasies that Daphne was suggesting to him. He was close.

“Or maybe you wouldn’t be satisfied to wait for such an instance. Maybe you’d come into my room one night and force yourself onto me,” Daphne was stroking his penis again, looking at Harry’s face with amusement. “I would have let you, you know. I’ve always found you very attractive, I had hoped that you would have danced with me at the Yule Ball but you didn’t seem to notice me. I even considered asking you out, not that I could get past Weasley and Hermione. You were kept under lock and key your entire time here.”

Daphne’s mouth returned to his penis and her hand moved down to his balls where she rolled them in her hand very gently. She did this for a minute before pulling back again. “I’ve dreamt about sneaking into your room at night. About curling up next to you in bed, waiting for you to wake up and notice me. I’d say I was lonely or scared or some other lie and cuddle up close to you. Eventually one of would have broken down and started something.” She licked up his length.

“I can feel you pulsing in my mouth, Harry. Let me help you with that,” Daphne whispered. She returned Harry’s penis to her mouth and redoubled her efforts. She stroked the base of his penis and his gently fondled his balls while her mouth focused on the top of his penis.

“Daphne,” Harry moaned before his seed shot out into her mouth. Daphne held him in her mouth as he drained into her and then swallowed it all once he was finished. 

Harry was so lost in pleasure, he didn’t hear Daphne talking to him. It took him a moment before he registered what she was saying. “Cleaning charm, please?” Through his pleasure addled mind, Harry removed his wand used the cleaning charm on her mouth. 

Harry laid back on the floor at the edge of the pool. He put his hand on his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. A slight splashing sound caught his attention. In front of him, right between his spread legs, Daphne was climbing out of the pool. This was the first time Harry saw her in all of her gloriousness.

Her skin was dripping wet and had some of the purple coloured bubbles from the water sliding down her perfectly smooth, pale skin. She looked like a goddess. Her body was slim and toned, her breasts full and taunt. Her legs were long and beautiful and between them lay her pussy.

Daphne stepped over him and was positioned right above his head, he was looking right up at her from beneath. “I think it’s your turn to reciprocate,” she told him.

Daphne gently got to her knees, placing Harry’s head right between her legs. She leaned forward, bracing her arms on the ground in front of her while lowering her vagina to be right above Harry’s mouth. Harry eagerly began licking at her and used his hands to better adjust Daphne.

Harry shoved his tongue as deeply into her pussy as he could, pressing it up against her inner walls. He used his left hand to hold her hips in place above him while with his left hand he reached to touch her clitoris. He began gently rubbing around it before he removed his tongue from inside of her and wrapped his lips around her engorged clitoris. Gently, while still applying some pressure, he sucked on it. 

Above him, Daphne had gone eerily silent. He could feel her legs shake a little on the sides of his head. Suddenly, she let out a long moan of pleasure. Now it was Harry’s turn to grin at her. He tilted his head back to try to see her face but it seemed like she had her head up, all he could see was her hanging breasts. 

Returning to his ministrations, Harry continued his efforts to pleasure her. With his right hand, he slowly slid his index finger inside of her. Daphne was already so wet that his finger slid in easily with little force needed. With his finger, Harry felt along the top of vaginal wall until he felt the slightly more textured area of her G-spot. Harry started rubbing his finger against it gently but when he sped up, Daphne’s moans become louder and more pronounced.

Harry was licking Daphne’s clit and still rubbing her G-spot when her legs tightened more against his head and her hips sunk down until she was pressed tightly against his face. Harry struggled to breath as his nose and mouth were squished up against her so he gently prodded her side. “I would like to be able to breath,” Harry said once her hips raised again.

Daphne laughed and her body shook. She let out another moan as Harry’s fingers hit the right spot in her. “Gods, I need you right now.”

Getting onto unsteady legs, Daphne got up and stepped back from Harry. Harry got up as well and watched with confusion as Daphne sped her way back to the other side of the pool. Daphne reached down for her towel but then Harry noticed that she was actually grabbing her wand. 

With a series of intricate flicks and twists with her wand, Daphne conjured a large, plush platform that floated on top of the pool of water. Daphne gestured at to Harry who took the hint. He walked halfway down the length of the pool until he was lined up with the centre of the floating platform. With a short leap, he landed on his knees on the platform. It shifted slightly from the water but no where near as much as Harry expected.

The platform looked to be made of a series of square red pillows. It was soft to the touch, fairly cushioned. The water in the pool started having gentle waves run through it and the platform rocked gently with it. Harry tried shifting his weight around the platform but that didn’t seem to affect the platform in any way, the only reason it was moving was due to the gentle waves in the pool.

Harry turned just in time to see Daphne jumping at him. He awkwardly tried to catch her in his arms when she landed to steady himself but he ended up pulling Daphne on top of him. 

With a chuckle, Daphne adjusted herself over Harry’s prone body. “Eager are we?”

“I’ve liked you for a long time too,” Harry blurted out. “I remember after the Yule Ball I saw you tell Nott off, that he was nothing. I liked that girl but I didn’t think to do anything about it.”

Daphne’s hands were on the platform on either side of Harry’s head, her eyes were staring down at his as though they were trying to see into his mind. After a minute, Daphne let her body lie down on top of his, pressing herself against him. “Then do something about it now,” she whispered into his ear before kissing along his jawline.

Harry’s penis was fully erect again and Daphne was rubbing her body against it. Daphne moved her mouth above Harry’s and he captured her lips with his own. The two of them moaned into each others mouths as they kissed passionately. Harry was moving his hands down Daphne’s body, touching every inch of her that he could, as Daphne reached down for his penis. 

Without pulling her lips away, Daphne moved her hips up, releasing Harry’s penis from between their bodies. Grasping it with her hand, Daphne angled it towards her pussy and gently slid onto it. Just the head of Harry’s penis was inside of her but he already felt like he was in heaven.

Daphne began slowly moving up and down Harry’s length, dragging her entire body across his. Harry felt her perk breasts slide across his muscled chest. He ran one of is hands up the side of her body until it reached the side of her breast. He gently massaged it eliciting another moan from Daphne.

Pulling back from their kiss, Daphne and Harry both took the reprieve to get some air back into their lungs. Daphne adjusted herself by putting her knees on either side of Harry’s hips and her hands on the platform beside Harry’s head. Faster than before, she began riding Harry’s penis. Her hips moved independently from the rest of her body, moving up and down quickly. 

Unable to resist the pleasure, Harry began matching her movements with thrusts of his own from his hips. The sounds of flesh slapping against each other rang out in the silent room as Daphne leaned her head down to kiss Harry again.

Harry’s hands slid down to grasp Daphne’s hips as they continued to fuck. “Ah, Harry,” Daphne moaned, breaking their kiss.

Daphne slid up a bit to high and Harry’s penis slipped out of her. Daphne collapsed onto Harry’s chest, the two breathing heavily. Harry leaned his head back against the cushioned platform and looked over to the side of the bathroom. A large floor to ceiling mirror rested on the wall. In the dim moonlight, Harry could only barely make the two of them out but it looked amazing. Lines of bright moonlight, coloured lightly from the stained glass, ran across their bodies, contrasted with dark lines from the window panes where the light couldn’t reach. 

“I never want this to end, Harry,” Daphne whispered.

“It doesn’t have to,” Harry muttered.

Daphne shifted herself on top of Harry so that she was looking down at him. Harry turned his gaze from the mirror to look up at her. Her eyes were searching his again. “You want this to be a permanent thing then?” She asked him quietly.

“If you do,” Harry replied honestly.

Daphne paused for a moment, taking this all in. “I would really like that, Harry,” she told him sincerely. 

Harry leaned up to kiss her. Their tongues battled in their mouths as Harry slowly got up to his knees. Harry broke the kiss, getting to his feet. Daphne followed suit, confusion on her face, but then Harry wrapped his arms around her. Showing his hidden strength from years of Quidditch practise and battling dark wizards, Harry lifted Daphne into the air slightly, his hands holding her butt. Daphne giggled loudly as Harry slid into her and their bodies were pressed tightly against each other.

Daphne wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and wrapped her legs loosely around Harry’s waist. Harry’s penis was throbbing inside of her, demanding to be thrust back and forth in this beautiful woman. Still holding her in place, Harry slowly started moving his hips back and forth to gently thrust in and out of her.

The new position sent waves of pleasure through both of them. Daphne cried out in pleasure and nestled her head in the crook of Harry’s neck, gently kissing and suckling on the flesh there. Harry groaned in bliss as he continued to thrust into Daphne, keeping her body close to him.

Soon though, the novelty wore off as Harry grew tired from holding her up. Slowly moving down to his knees, without removing himself from inside of her, Harry laid Daphne down on her back and positioned himself above her. Daphne pulled down on his head to kiss him as her legs, wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulled him deeper into her. Harry obliged her and began to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and faster into her.

With one free hand, Harry reached down between the two of them and started to play with Daphne’s clit. She moaned into his mouth. 

Harry was getting close to finishing again, and from the sounds Daphne was making, so was she. Determined to hold on until then, Harry worked his mind to focus on anything except for the beautiful girl beneath him but he couldn’t. No matter what he did, his thoughts always returned to her.

One of Daphne’s hands moved down to Harry’s back where her nails tugged against his flesh. Her other hand moved up to her breast where she began gently pinching her nipple. “Fuck, Harry, you feel so damn good,” Daphne muttered.

Suddenly, Daphne’s back arched off the platform and her chest was thrust out towards Harry. He felt her inner walls quiver and tighten around him as Daphne let out a long and satisfied moan of pleasure. Harry wasn’t far behind, a few seconds later, he finally released himself inside of her. His hips seemed to move of their own accord as he emptied his seed into her.

Harry’s mind went blank and his vision blurry from the pleasure. He nearly collapsed on top of Daphne but he managed to keep himself steady to gently lie down on her. He released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in and took a deep breath. He could smell the two of them, the scent of their lust. He could smell the lavender and lilac soap that still clung to their skin. Daphne’s eyes were closed and her lips parted in bliss. 

This was something Harry could get used to.


	3. Harry/Hermione - In Plain Sight

“Ahhhh, Harry, we really shouldn’t be doing this here,” Hermione moaned quietly.

The Great Hall was rapidly filling up with students who were hungry after a long day of classes. The four house tables were covered with platters of food, kept warm and ready to eat for all latecomers. The Gryffindor table was packed. Everyone was there, everyone but Harry and Hermione.

For years now, Harry had been interested in the magic behind his invisibility cloak. Eventually, Harry decided to try to make one of his own. It was a painful process full of failures. Even now, Harry could only get his handmade invisibility cloaks to last for a a couple months at most. Most commercial ones lasted for a few years so Harry had a lot of catching up to do.

Harry had tried to make different sized invisibility cloaks. His most recent attempts were to make the cloaks as big as possible, they were more like giant blankets that could fit up to four people inside at once. Through some clever charms work, Harry made it so that the invisibility blankets would wrap under their feet, preventing the fabric from trialling around the floor, but it also had charms to prevent them from tripping on the fabric.

One of the most important parts of his tests were to see if they actually remained invisible while moving around and for how long. Harry had spent countless hours roaming the halls, trying to see if he would be caught. Early on, he had been seen shimmering slightly in the air, but by now the cloaks worked perfectly.

The current model of Harry’s invisibility blanket was his forty third iteration. He was fairly certain that this model was going to last at least six months. He had added a new charm though, a silencing charm to keep sounds from escaping the blanket. He needed to test it somehow, he thought that his girlfriend Hermione could help him out with that.

Hermione was biting down on her lip, Harry thought she looked adorable. They were both under the invisibility blanket right in the middle of the Great Hall directly in between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. They were both dressed in their school robes, having just left class an hour ago. Harry stood right behind Hermione, one of his arms around her waist and his hand down the front of her skirt.

After only a couple minutes, Hermione was already soaking wet down below. Harry’s fingers were sliding in and out of her pussy slowly, carefully playing with her. She felt so hot inside.

“Harry, come on, we should go,” Hermione whispered. In response, Harry started kissing her neck right where she liked it. The soft moan that came from her lips was like music to his ears.

“But why?” Harry whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver as his hot breath touched her. “No one knows what we’re doing, we’ll be fine.”

Hermione had been too embarrassed to open her eyes, she felt like if she could she someone, then they could see her. Knowing that she just needed a bit more prodding, Harry adjusted his hand so that his thumb could play with her clit. Sliding his fingers out of her, he gently flicked her clit up and down, eliciting a squeak of surprise and pleasure from her.

“We could do this all day you know,” Harry poked her in the side playfully.

Amid the pleasure, Hermione laughed. “I don’t think either of us could go all day.” Suddenly, she remembered she was in the Great Hall and placed her hand in front of her mouth, looking around to see if anyone heard her.

Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh. “I told you that the silencing charm would let us be as loud as we needed.”

“Still though,” Hermione hesitated, “doesn’t it feel a bit wrong to you, messing around in front of all of these people?”

“Not at all,” Harry replied. He pulled Hermione tightly against him, letting her feel his hardness. “In fact, I think I like it. Do you?” He went back to kissing her neck while his hand continued to pleasure her.

“I-” Hermione gasped as another burst of pleasure hit her, “I think I do too.”

Harry grinned, hearing exactly what he’d been waiting for. Crouching down, Harry literally swept Hermione off of her feet. Hermione giggled and covered her mouth a moment later once her mind registered that she’d made a sound. She looked at Harry, embarrassed. It would take a while before she was used to being able to make noise under the invisibility blanket when others were around.

Slowly, Harry lowered himself and Hermione down to the ground. He seated himself down on the ground, stretching out his legs with Hermione in his lap. With one hand, he pulled down the zipper on his trousers and fished out his penis. It was already hard and waiting for Hermione. 

“We’re going to have sex here?” She whispered furiously once she saw what he was doing.

With a smile, Harry turned her in his lap so she was facing him. “I know you’re turned on by this, don’t try to deny it, Hermione.”

“Well, I thought that you were just fooling around a bit, not that we’d actually . . .” Hermione was blushing deeply. Harry could see her eyes flickering around at the people around them. 

“Do you trust me, Hermione?” Harry asked her, looking into her eyes.

“Of course, but-”

That was all Harry needed to hear. He reached down to her skirt and flipped it up, revealing Hermione’s cotton white panties. Harry noticed that there was still a large damp patch from her. He rubbed his fingers up against her.

Hermione leaned her head forward to be beside his. “I want this,” she whispered. She sounded a bit nervous, with everyone around them, it would be a little odd. 

Harry pulled her panties to the side, revealing her wet pussy for him. Harry grabbed Hermione’s butt and pulled her closer to him. Her body was pressed against his. Her pussy was right up against his dick, wetting it somewhat. Hermione put her arms around Harry’s neck and he reached down to line himself up.

Raising her hips slightly, Harry angled himself and pressed the tip of his dick against Hermione’s entrance. Taking the prerogative from there, Hermione slowly lowered herself until Harry was completely embedded within her. They both lost their breath the moment Hermione took Harry’s entire length inside of her.

Slowly rocking her hips forward and backwards, Hermione was rubbing Harry’s dick inside of her. Her mind was dulling at the pleasure. “Open your eyes,” Harry whispered to her.

Hermione opened her eyes, she hadn’t even realized she had shut them. In front of her was the Gryffindor table. She could see Lavender eating her food. Lavender seemed bored, her eyes were blank, but they were looking right at the floor where Hermione and Harry were. Hermione knew that Lavender couldn’t actually see anything, but it still seemed odd to her. Hermione shivered in pleasure.

“Lavender’s looking right at us,” Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry turned his head. “Imagine if she could see us,” he whispered back. “Do you think if she could, and no one else could, she would start masturbating right there at the table.” Harry saw Hermione’s eyes glaze over at the thought, he knew that she was starting to enjoy this situation more and more. 

Slowly, Hermione’s movements grew more bold. She started moving up and down Harry’s dick, her pussy constantly trying to suck him back in. The two kissed, both filled with pleasure and lust.

“I want to try something,” Hermione told him. Harry raised an eyebrow but motioned her to go ahead.

Hermione got off of Harry, his dick slid out of her and struck back against his stomach. It was wet with her juices.

The two of them stood up and Hermione pulled Harry forward. Slowly, the tables had been cleared of food. They were mostly empty besides a few students who still had food on their plate. The bench opposite Lavender at the Gryffindor table was empty and nothing was on the table.

Testing the waters, Hermione moved herself and Harry to the table. Stepping onto the bench, Hermione then moved to stand on top of the table, Harry beside her. The invisibility blanket clung to their bodies, leaving little fabric that could accidentally brush up against someone. 

Hermione sat down on the table cross-legged. Lavender’s face was still the same bored expression, she was staring blankly into the space in front of her where Hermione was. Suddenly, Hermione spread her legs wide and with her hands, spread the lips of her pussy open. Lavender gave no reaction, she couldn’t see anything.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Hermione looked back at Harry. “I want you to fuck me in front of her. Right here. On this table.”

Harry was taken aback by the suddenness of Hermione’s words but his lust quickly won over. “Right away,” he grinned cheekily. 

Hermione got up from her position onto her hands and knees. She shuffled forward so that her hips were lined up only a foot in front of Lavender’s face. She tugged her skirt again so it uncovered herself. Taking her wand out from her pocket, Hermione pointed it at her panties. “Evanesco,” she whispered and her panties disappeared completely from her body. 

Getting onto his knees behind her, Harry lined himself up with Hermione and thrust into her. Hermione groaned in pleasure. He started moving at a decent pace and the two of them began making pleasurable sounds at what they were each feeling. The table was so large that it stayed steady under their movements, no one suspected a thing.

Hermione looked around, she could see some of her classmates right beside her. Ginny was looking at her face, talking to another girl in her year across from her. “Fuck!” Hermione cried out in pleasure as Harry thrust deeply into her. “I need you to fuck me like you mean it Harry!” Hermione yelled. No one but Harry heard her but it was clear that Hermione was getting significant pleasure from acting like this.

Harry picked up the pace, he was soon thrusting into Hermione faster than he ever had before. The sounds of her ass smacking against his waist was intoxicating. The sight of her jiggling bottom gave Harry an idea. Reaching back with one hand, he smack one of her butt cheeks. 

“Yes! Hit me again!” Hermione screamed in pleasure. “God you feel so good inside of me!” She shifted her arms so that she could put her head down on top of them.

Smacking her bottom again, Harry was rewarded with another loud squeal of pleasure. “Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk after this! You can carry me back to my room and fuck me more!”

Some of the students started getting up to leave from the Great Hall. They all passed by Harry and Hermione without comment. None of them could see anything but the two of them could see everyone. Hermione was clearly intoxicated with this.

Harry’s hips began to move of their own accord. Faster and faster they went. He stopped spanking Hermione to grab both of her hips. He began to roughly pull her back onto him with every thrust he made.

“I’m gonna cum, Hermione!” Harry moaned.

In the swiftest motion that Harry ever saw her do, Hermione moved forward so Harry slid out of her. Rolling onto her back, she gripped Harry’s thighs and pulled so that her body slid on the table towards Harry. Her legs slid under in between his. Hermione had moved herself so that her face was positioned just in front of his penis.

Reaching out with one hand, Hermione grasped Harry’s dick and sat up. She took him into her mouth. She felt him pulsing and she took him deep into her throat. “Fuck,” was all the warning she had from Harry.

Pulling her head back, Hermione vigorously stroked Harry’s penis as thick strands of cum shot out from the tip of his dick onto her face. Streaks of cum rained down on her eyes, cheeks, nose, and mouth. She opened her mouth at the last minute to catch one glob of cum in her mouth. Once Harry had expended himself, Hermione took his dick into her mouth to clean it. Harry groaned at the sensation and rested one of his hands on the back of her head.

The two of them took a moment to catch their breath. Lavender still hadn’t moved beside them. Turning her head to face Lavender, Hermione opened her mouth to show her the cum she had collected in there. She held that for a moment before she closed her mouth and swallowed.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you when you get kinky like this?” Harry asked.

Hermione giggled and ran her finger across her face. She accumulated some cum on the tip of finger which she stuck into her mouth with a smile.


	4. Harry/Tracey -  Enjoying Yourself? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a 3 part mini-series focusing on Harry Potter and Tracey Davis's sexual adventures in Hogwarts. Read on to find out more.

It was the middle of the night at Hogwarts. The halls were dimly lit by flickering candlelight and all was silent. Well, almost all was silent. On the third floor, Filch was patrolling the halls. A handful of students, all couples, were locked away in broom cupboards or old classrooms if they could figure out what the counter was to the locking spell the teachers used. But all of that noise was was far away. The only sound being made near Harry Potter, locked away in a old classroom behind the professor’s desk at the front of the classroom as he stared at the Marauder’s Map, was that of soft moans and gentle sucking by his crotch.

Harry glanced down. He was sitting in a high-back back, pulled up nice and close to the desk. Underneath the desk was a girl, Tracey Davis. Tracey Davis was in his year, a half-blooded Slytherin. She was on the fringes of Slytherin society, saved from ostracization by her family name, her family’s wealth, and her beauty. She was tall for a girl, just a bit shorter than Harry, and fairly slim. She had wide hips, a perfectly round bottom, and large breasts. Currently, her head was buried in Harry’s crotch, her long black hair splayed out haphazardly across Harry’s lap.

Harry grinned as sucked away at his cock, she had fantastic technique. Her lips were tightly locked around his penis and her tongue swirled around the head pleasurably. As if knowing she was being watched, Tracey pulled her mouth off of Harry’s penis and leaned down to capture his balls in her mouth. She sucked on one and looked up at Harry with a mirth in her eyes. One of her free hands came up to stroke his cock.

An audible pop sound rang out as Tracey pulled her head back. “Enjoying yourself?” She asked, still stroking his hard cock.

“Very much so,” Harry replied nonchalantly. But he couldn’t stifle out the groan that escaped from his lips as Tracey took his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat. Harry could feel her throat tighten and constrict around his cock as her tongue wrapped itself around him.

Harry returned his gaze to the Marauder’s Map as Tracey sucked on his cock. They were on the fifth floor. Filch was making his way up to the fourth floor, there were four other students on the fifth floor, and there were two more on the sixth floor. 

“Do you think that you’re ready for the next stage of the evening?” Harry asked Tracey.

She looked up at him, cock still in her mouth. She gently removed and began planting kisses down its length until her face was nuzzled at the base of his penis. “What did you have in mind?” Tracey asked.

Abruptly, Harry stood up from his chair, pushing it back. He grabbed his wand off of the desk and stepped to the side to let Tracey stand up. They were both dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms, though Harry’s pants were completely missing. Tracey had a short plaid skirt on with her white blouse tucked in. The top few buttons were unbuttoned, offering Harry a gorgeous view. She wasn’t wearing a bra either and Harry could clearly see her firm nipples poking against her shirt.

“Just follow me,” Harry told her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he walked among the desk to get to the door out to the halls. He glanced back at Tracey, noting the confusion on her face. 

They stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. No one was around, there was no sound. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Harry turned around to face Tracey. “Tonight, you will do whatever I say.” He ordered.

Tracey’s face briefly held a look of apprehension but it quickly faded away to ease. She let out a soft smile and nodded. “Of course.”

A mere moment after Tracey accepted, Harry grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it down. The fabric fell to the floor around her ankles. “Give me the skirt,” Harry said.

A moment’s hesitation was all there was before Tracey wordlessly stepped out of her skirt and picked it up. Tracey handed it over to Harry who took it and threw it behind a nearby statue. Harry returned to Tracey and pulled her close to him. His lips latched onto his while his hands trailed down her back to her bottom where he grasped her cheeks roughly, pulling them and stretching them. He pulled one hand back and slapped her ass. Tracey yelped into his mouth before roughly pressing up against him. Harry’s cock was nestled between the two of them and Tracey was moving her body around to stimulate it.

Harry stepped back from her and his eyes stared down hungrily at her. Tracey’s white blouse only went down far enough to partially cover the black thong she had been wearing beneath her skirt. “After you,” Harry said, gesturing down the empty hall.

Tracey smirked at him and started walking down the hall, taking long strides and moving her hips in an enticing manner. Harry’s gaze rested on her ass as it jiggled slightly every time she took a step. Harry followed her from a distance, staring at her with lust in his eyes.

Slowly, Tracey brought her hands up to her chest. Harry couldn’t see exactly what she was doing from his position behind her down the hall. A few moments later and Tracey slid her arms out from her blouse and threw the unbuttoned garment to the floor behind her. She was entirely bare except for the black thong. 

Harry picked up the pace behind Tracey as she sped up as well. As he passed the white blouse, he snatched it up and began taking off his own shirt and tie. He pulled roughly at the material, causing a couple of buttons to pop off of shirt and fall to the floor. Once he divested himself of his remaining clothes, he found another statue to stuff both of their clothes behind. Harry still had the Marauder’s map and his wand in his hands. They had just passed a couple locked away in a broom cupboard a while back. There was another couple on the other side of the fifth floor in a broom closet and Filch was still a floor below them.

Looking up from the map, Harry saw Tracey ahead at the end of the corridor. She was already around the corner but her head was peaking back around to stare at Harry. As they locked eyes, Tracey showed him her right hand, her black thong dangling carelessly on a couple of her fingers. She grinned at him before dropping her thong and disappearing behind the corner. Harry could hear her loud footfalls as she ran. With a laugh, Harry took off running after her. As he reached the corner, he snatched the thong off the floor and brought it with him.

Harry could see Tracey running further down the corridor. She kept glancing back at him, a bright smile on her face. Harry redoubled his efforts and ran after her, not caring about the amount of noise they were making.

Thanks to his years of Quidditch training and exercise, Harry was able to catch up to Tracey quickly. He dropped the Marauder’s map and Tracey’s thong to the ground a moment before he caught her. Tracey let out a loud giggle as Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind. Tracey squirmed around, trying to escape, but Harry kept a tight grip on her. He began planting kisses on her neck and Tracey scrunched her head to the side to stop him. She was laughing as she playfully pushed at him but Harry just buried his face into her long black hair and pressed his cock firmly against her ass.

One of Harry’s hands found her breasts and began playing with her nipples while his other hand slid down her stomach slowly. His fingers rested between her legs and began to rub around until he found clitoris. He began to play with it gently, just the way he knew that she liked. Tracey moaned as her body slackened forward slightly, falling into Harry’s touch. 

Harry’s fingers slid down slightly to her opening. She was incredibly wet already. He rubbed a finger around the opening, getting it nice and slick, before sliding it inside of her. “Oh, Harry,” Tracey moaned as Harry pleasured her.

One of Tracey’s hands reached down for Harry’s and pulled him hand away from her opening. She turned around and roughly smashed her mouth onto his. Tracey pressed her naked body firmly against Harry’s, trapping his cock between then, as they kissed. Their tongues ran around each others and battled for dominance. Tracey wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him tightly against her and Harry’s hands reached down to her ass.

Tracey pulled her back back and breathed in heavily as she caught her breath. “I need you right now,” she told Harry firmly, her voice laced with true need.

Tracey pulled back from him and turned around. She bent over, wiggling her butt in the air before getting down to her hands and knees. Harry didn’t need to be told twice so he got down to his knees behind her and lined up his still hard cock with Tracey’s pussy. He rubbed the head of his penis around her entrance, getting it nice and wet, before pressing the head of his penis against the opening of her pussy and pushing in. They both let out long moans as they were joined together.

Harry grasped Tracey’s hips and slowly pushed forward until he was completely buried in her. He was leaned over her slightly, mouth lightly panting with lust. Tracey wiggled her butt against him, letting her know that she was ready to continue. Harry slowly pulled his hips back, moving until just the head of his cock was still inside of her, before pushing back in slowly until he was completely buried in her. He kept up this slow pace for another half dozen times until he felt that they were both ready.

Abruptly, as Harry slowly slid out all the way, he roughly pushed back into her with unexpected force. Tracey was shoved forward slightly and she let out a groan of surprise and pleasure. Harry picked up his pace from before and he began pumping in and out of her with practised efficiency.

Tracey moaned at the pleasure and she had to readjust her hands to keep steady. She leaned her torso further down towards the floor until her large breasts were firmly pressed against the cold stone floor, sending a spark of pleasure through her nipples. She laid her right forearm across the floor in front of her to rest her head on while her other hand reached for her clit. As Harry continued to thrust in and out of her, Tracey rubbed furiously at her clit. She was moaning at the pleasure and Harry could see that she was getting close to cumming. That was one thing he loved about Tracey, she was always able to cum easily, quickly, and multiple times a session without issue.

“Fuck!” Tracey cried out as her body shivered and her pussy tightened up around Harry’s cock. The sensation brought Harry himself close to the edge but he stopped his thrusts so that Tracey could recover. She was breathing heavily and her face was laying down on her arm stretched across the floor.

“Enjoying yourself?” Harry asked, mirroring what she had asked him earlier in the night, with a grin on his face.

Tracey was still too caught up in the haze of pleasure to respond except for a lazy grin on her face. After a few moments, she was able to regain some of her composure. “I want you to cum in me right now,” she told him, still slightly breathlessly.

Harry returned to his earlier movements, thrusting in and out of Tracey at a good pace. She was moaning again. Tracey reached back to grab one of Harry’s hands that was on her hips and brought it forward to grasp her breast. It was far too large to completely fit in his hand but he kneaded it gently, rolling her nipple around between his fingers. Every few moments, when Tracey had a shock of pleasure, her pussy would tighten around his cock. It didn’t take long for Harry to cum.

With a mighty groan, Harry unloaded himself into her. His hips continued to thrust in and out almost mechanically as he was too lost in pleasure to consciously do it. Tracey moaned with him as he released his seed into her. After a few moments, Harry fell back, his cock sliding out of Tracey, and sat back down on the floor.

Tracey stood up in front of Harry, on quivering legs, looking down at him with a satisfied smile. Harry watched as his cum slowly dripped out of Tracey’s pussy in pulses, running down her thighs. She reached down and picked up her discarded thong and cleaned up the cum on her thighs and pussy with it.

“Gods you’re beautiful,” Harry whispered to her.

“I know,” Tracey grinned. She reached out with a hand to help Harry stand up. 

Harry collected his wand and the Marauder’s map from the floor. “Mind freshening me up?” Tracey asked him.

With a wave of his wand, Tracey’s mouth was cleaned out, leaving a slight minty freshness. All of the remaining cum in her pussy and down her thighs disappeared too, though she was still wet from arousal. Tracey came forward and kissed Harry. “We’ve been naughty tonight, haven’t we? Having sex out here in the corridor in the middle of the night. What would the professors say if they found out?” Tracey giggled.

“There’s no use hiding!” A voice called out.

Harry and Tracey spun to look down the hallway they had come from. They could see a flickering light around the corner in the distance. The person was still too far away for them to hear their footfalls. Harry quickly looked at the Marauder’s map. “It’s Filch,” he whispered.

“Hmm,” Tracey nodded. “We better get out of here then.”

The two of them took off running down the halls. “Hey! Get back here!” Filch’s voice called out.

Harry looked back and he could see Filch just barely turning the corner. They were too far away for Filch to be able to make them out beyond simply being a couple of naked students. So Harry and Tracey continued to run. They rounded a corner and kept going. They could hear Filch’s slower footsteps a ways behind them. 

“Wait,” Tracey said. Harry slowed to a stop beside her. He looked at her, taking in her naked form. Her breasts moving up and down nicely as she caught her breath. A thin sheen of sweat covered her skin.

Abruptly, Tracey dropped to her knees and grasped Harry’s half-hard cock in her hands and brought the head of it into her mouth. “What are you doing?” Harry asked incredulously as Tracey sucked on the head of his cock, causing blood to flow back to it. His cock slowly hardened in her mouth and she took the entire length into her mouth at once. Harry groaned in pleasure.

“I’m giving him a fair chance to catch us,” Tracey winked at Harry after she pulled her head back to speak. She was still stroking his cock and clearly still wanted more to happen tonight.

As Tracey’s mouth returned to his cock, Harry glanced at the map. Filch was catching up, he was just a little ways back. They had to move now. But to where? Harry’s eyes scanned the map before they stopped on one spot. He had an idea and it brought a grin to his lips.

“Let’s go, I have a plan,” Harry told her. He helped Tracey to her feet and she gave his cock one last tug before they set off running again. 

Harry grabbed Tracey’s hand as they ran. He directed her down through several corridors until he reached his target. With a wave of his wand, he extinguished all of the lights in the corridor. “Be quiet when we get in, just follow my lead,” Harry told Tracey. The corridor was too dark to make out her face well but he felt her squeeze his hand as a way to agree.

Another flick of Harry’s wand sent false footfall sounds down the corridor. It would run through the halls, going down two floors and keeping Filch busy. Filch was still a couple of corridors back but he was catching up so Harry hurried up. He brought Tracey close to one of the walls and started walking down it, feeling the wall with the back of his hand that had all of his stuff in it. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. A broom cupboard. Just before he entered it with Tracey, he waved his wand at his and Tracey’s throats to disguise their voices.

He pulled open the door and entered the small cupboard with Tracey. It was completely pitch black so he wasn’t surprised that Tracey let out a slight yelp as she bumped into someone else in the cupboard. “Shh, we’re hiding from Filch,” Harry whispered quickly. “Don’t rat us out.”

Harry grinned as Tracey pushed herself closer to him in the cramped broom cupboard. It was one of the larger ones in the school. It was a deep cupboard that could fit about eight people inside of it. Tonight though, there were only four. These were two of the other students on the fifth floor this evening having a little fun, Ginny Weasley and Terry Boot.

“Hey, you need to get out of here, we’re using this cupboard tonight,” Boot whispered.

“Filch is on his way right now, if we leave then you’ll get busted too,” Harry whispered back. His voice was deeper than usual, it didn’t sound like him. He knew this broom cupboard well, it was a favourite among the students but the professors didn’t know that. He quickly stuffed his map up high on a shelf where no one would be able to get it.

Terry and Ginny both seemed to groan. “Look, listen,” Harry told them. The room went silent and they could all hear Filch walking briskly towards them.

“The room is warded with a sound proof charm, no sounds will escape,” Terry told them. “But look, once he’s gone, you guys need to leave.”

“Oh god, I don’t know if I can wait,” Ginny muttered.

To see if his thoughts were correct, Harry stumbled forward slightly and reached out to grab to Terry to steady himself. He apologized as he moved back to where he had been standing. Harry’s thoughts were right, Ginny and Terry were naked. Well, Harry certainly knew how he could make things more interesting. He waved his wand subtly, ending his previous footfalls spell. Then he cast an area of effect charm around them before stuffing his wand up beside his map.

Filch entered the corridor near them. He walked until he was nearly beside the broom cupboard. Harry, Tracey, Terry, and Ginny all waited quietly for him to pass.

“God damn kids. Where’s Mrs. Norris when you need her? I’ll just wait around for her I guess, she’ll help me find these damned brats,” Filch cursed out in the corridor. 

Terry let out a groan of annoyance. “God damn it.”

Harry’s grinned, his spell had worked. He tightened his grip on Tracey’s hand briefly, letting her know things were fine. “Look,” Harry began,” it’s clear that none of us can leave for a while. Filch is just standing out in the hallway. Why don’t we each just do our own thing in here?”

“What? Are you crazy?” Terry exclaimed.

“I know it’s not ideal but . . .” Harry said slowly to let the idea sink into their heads.

A few moments passed with no one saying anything. Tracey shifted and pressed herself tightly up against Harry’s side. She slowly started stroking his cock, helping it harden back up.

“Let’s just do it,” Ginny whispered. “I need you right now, I can’t wait.”

“I don’t-” Terry began.

“Look, it’s fine. We’re all here to have sex. We’ll just stay to our own sides, right? Us by the back and those two by the door,” Ginny argued.

“I’m fine with that,” Tracey said. Her voice was higher pitched than usual thanks to Harry’s spell. Neither Terry nor Ginny would be able to identify them by voice.

“So am I,” Harry added.

A minute passed before Terry spoke up. “Fine, just stay to your side. But you guys leave as soon as Filch does.”

“Deal,” Harry grinned.

An awkward moment passed as neither couple did anything. Tracey didn’t seem to want to act first and Ginny and Terry seemed to be waiting too.

“Oh fuck it,” Ginny finally exclaimed. “Come here, I need you now.”

Harry and Tracey listened as Terry and Ginny embraced. They were kissing. Harry grabbed Tracey and pulled her up against him and began to kiss her too. She moaned into his mouth as she stroked his cock and his hands roamed around her body.

“Come on, put it in,” Ginny muttered. She let out a cry of pleasure as Terry entered into her. 

“Turn around,” Harry told Tracey. She did so and Harry grabbed her cum stained thong from her hand. He guided her body, gently moving Tracey forward so that she was up against the wall with her butt stuck out a bit for him. He balled up her thong in his hand and turned Tracey’s head to the side. He used his fingers to get her to open her mouth where he stuffed her cum stained thong in her mouth.

Harry lined up his hard cock with Tracey’s pussy and shoved himself inside of her. Her moans of pleasure were stifled against the thong in her mouth. The room was filled with the sounds of the two couples fucking, the slapping of skin against skin, groans and moans from everyone, and quiet curses muttered in pleasure.

Tracey’s pussy was unusually wet and slick. Her wetness was sliding down her legs. Harry grinned as he knew how much this was turning her on. Tracey had told him once about how turned on she got by the idea of having sex near other people or other people watching. She was even interested in inviting other people to have sex with them. While the later two may happen one day, Harry was more than content to start off with the first fantasy.

Even though Harry had already cum once, it wasn’t dulling his sensations at all. He thrust into Tracey, his crotch smacking wonderfully against her ass which made the most amazing sound. Tracey was moaning in her spot up against the wall. Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and kissed her as he continued to fuck her. 

His hands roamed her body, he could feel her breasts pressed firmly up against the wall. He always loved the sensation of her large breasts pressed up against him. He worked his hands down to Tracey’s crotch and he began to play with her clit to maximize her pleasure.

Harry could hear Ginny and Terry fucking too. Ginny was moaning and letting out content sighs as Terry thrust into her. Harry found himself wishing that he could see what was going on. He had never exactly thought that he would be into this sort of stuff and it was only thanks to Tracey that he decided to try it. Now that he had, he understood the thrill of fucking right beside another couple. They were so close that he could probably reach out and touch them.

Harry heard Filch outside the corridor again. He was leaving. Harry’s spell had worked perfectly, it was only meant to keep Filch there for a short period of time so that this whole thing could have happened. He didn’t know if Ginny and Terry didn’t hear Filch leave or if they were just too lost in their lust to care. Regardless, neither of them made any mention of Harry and Tracey having to leave now that Filch was gone.

“I want to go on top,” Ginny muttered to Terry, as though trying not to let Harry and Tracey hear.

“All right,” Terry replied.

Harry could feel their movements from the air. Terry sat down up against the wall opposite the one that Harry was fucking Tracey on. Ginny crawled onto his lap and impaled herself on top of Terry’s cock, letting out a low groan at the sensation.

As Harry and Tracey fucked, Harry accidentally pulled out of her. Before he could adjust and reenter her, Tracey spun around and dropped the cum stained thong out from her mouth and onto the floor. She captured Harry’s mouth in a deep kiss and wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close to her. “Pick me up and fuck me against the wall,” Tracey ordered, not trying to be quiet at all.

Harry noticed a slight shift and Ginny and Terry’s fucking slowed down. He could hear them kissing. Deciding to make things a little more interesting, Harry pulled away from Tracey and helped guide her to be up against the wall right beside Ginny and Terry. Harry heard them stop kissing for a moment, presumably they were staring at them in the darkness, trying to make out what was going on.

With Tracey pressed up against the wall, only a couple dozen inches away from Ginny and Terry, Harry reached around to grab Tracey’s ass. Pinning her against the wall with his muscled chest against her soft and squishy chest, Harry lifted Tracey up slightly. Tracey wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist and her arms around his shoulders. Harry pulled back a bit with his hips so that he could fit his cock between them. He removed one of his hands from supporting Tracey for a second so that he could angle his cock just slightly into the opening of her pussy. As he returned his hand to keep Tracey held up, he thrust inside of her, causing her to cry out in pleasure again.

Harry began to fuck Tracey gently, making sure that he kept her stable but Tracey wasn’t having any of that. “Faster,” she muttered between panting breaths. She recaptured Harry’s lips with her own and kissed him passionately as he sped up his fucking. Beside them, Ginny had picked up the pace too. Harry could feel her slamming her hips down onto Terry roughly through the vibrations in the floor. Harry wondered if Terry was feeling the vibrations in the wall from Harry fucking Tracey.

“I’m close,” Terry muttered.

“Just another minute,” Ginny groaned as she thrust down onto Terry. “Wait for me to cum.”

Tracey slipped one of her hands off of Harry’s shoulders and brought it down to her clit. Harry could feel her hand rubbing away as she brought herself closer to climaxing. “Fuck,” Tracey muttered as her body shook for the second time that night. Harry really had to hold her up as Tracey’s legs shook and loosened their grip. Her hand that was still on his shoulder dug into the skin deeply. Harry kept fucking her though as he was getting close to.

The sounds of Tracey orgasming set off Ginny and Terry both. The two of them let out loan groans nearly simultaneously as they both came.

“I’m about to finish,” Harry told Tracey.

“I want your cum all over my face,” Tracey replied. Harry’s body shivered in anticipation. He had told her many times how much he liked cumming on a girl’s face, she had taken that to heart and let him do it whenever he wanted.

Tracey let her legs fall down to the floor and Harry pulled out of her. With a hand on her shoulders, Tracey got down onto her knees in front of Harry. Harry felt around for the side of her head so that he could angle himself properly. Harry reached down with his free hand and stroked his cock vigorously. Tracey grasped his hand on the side of her head and moved it onto her cheek. She pulled his thumb to her lips and sucked on it, running her tongue in circles around it teasing him. 

Harry let out a good long moan as his balls tightened and he felt the spurts of hot cum shoot out of the head of his cock and onto Tracey’s face. He made subtle motions with his cock to spread the thick ropes of cum all around Tracey’s face. As he finished completely he let his hand drop from Tracey’s head.

There was shuffling beside them as Ginny and Terry stood up. Harry reached up and grabbed his map and wand. “Well, I guess it’s time to go,” he told Tracey. She stood up beside him. 

“Wait, who are you two?” Ginny asked.

Harry turned back to face her. He couldn’t quite see her in the pitch black darkness but her voice let him know where she was. Crouching down, Harry looked around on the floor for where Tracey had dropped her cum stained thong. “Hold out your hand,” Harry told Ginny.

“Why?” She asked.

“Just do it,” Harry replied quickly.

He reached out with his hand until it brushed Ginny’s. Harry passed her the thong. “Here’s a little gift to remember tonight by. We’ll see you two around sometime soon.”

With that, Harry and Tracey opened up the door out of the broom cupboard. The lights were still extinguished out in the hall as Harry had made them earlier so neither Ginny or Terry could see them as they left. Harry closed the cupboard door behind them. Taking Tracey’s hand, he led them back the way they had came earlier in the day. 

They went around the corner to an adjacent corridor. There were no lights here either but there were large windows letting in the moonlight. Harry stopped to look at Tracey. Her face was covered with his thick strands of cum. It was a large load, covering her from her hairline down to her chin. Harry thought that she looked beautiful.

“So, did you enjoy yourself?” He asked.

Tracey smiled brightly.


	5. Harry/Tracey - Enjoying Yourself? Part 2

The days at Hogwarts were as long as they were dull. Most of the time anyway. All of the classes were fairly easy for him this year, Harry really didn’t have to spend that much time studying or working at his skills. Really, he wished that he could be done with this place already. The only bright points were his friends and Tracey. Tracey Davis, his wonderful, beautiful, perfect girlfriend. Sometimes he wonders just how lucky he was to have her beside him.

Harry had first met Tracey back in their first year. They had met on the Hogwarts express and shared the boat ride over to the castle. At the sorting ceremony, Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw and Tracey was sorted into Slytherin. They had a few classes together and always hung out outside of class. Eventually when they were in their fourth year they were able to attend the Yule Ball. Harry had spent nearly two weeks working up the courage to ask her to go with him. Surprisingly enough, she had said yes. He later learned that she had rejected a couple of other offers in the hopes that he would ask her to the ball.

That was the night that they had their first kiss. After that, they stayed together as a couple. Every Hogsmeade weekend they went just by themselves. They sneaked out regularly late at night to meet with each other. They sat together at most meals. Honestly, they never tired of just talking and being around one another. Harry couldn’t be any more grateful for that.

They first slept together at the start of their sixth year. What a year that had been. They really had been unable to keep their hands off of one another. There was one week, near the exams at the end of the year, where the two of them had been so tired and stressed out from preparing for their exams so they had sex no less than six times a day. It was an amazing time, though they became so sore by the end of it that they could barely touch each other for a week.

Now that they were in the latter half of their seventh year, they had just passed the three year mark of their relationship. They were fully committed to one another and Harry couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else.

Since they had been together for a while and were fully committed to one another, Harry and Tracey had decided never to keep secrets from one another. That meant they told each other everything. Interestingly enough, one day they had been discussing things that they wanted to try in the bedroom. Tracey had admitted to being really turned on by three things. Having sex with other people in the room, having sex with people watching, and having sex with other people or couples but always with the both of them involved.

Though Harry couldn’t say that those had exactly been things that he was very interested in, he decided to try it out and see what it was like. Five nights ago, he had led Tracey on an adventure through Hogwarts. They started off in an old abandoned classroom before making it out into the hall and stripping nude. They ran and fucked in the corridors on the fifth floor of Hogwarts. After nearly being caught by Filch, Harry led them into a large broom cupboard where he knew Ginny Weasley and Terry Boot were in. Harry successfully convinced them that they could all have sex in there beside each other. It had been a wonderful experience and Harry was so glad that he had tried it. He had loved it but more importantly, Tracey had loved it.

Every night since, Tracey had been incredibly enthusiastic in bed. They had fucked like crazy and she had been insatiable. Harry absolutely loved her like this. His mind was running wild with the possibilities of what else he could do to make Tracey’s fantasies come true. Finally, he thought of a great idea. He ran it by Tracey because he would need her help with this. She agreed readily and the two made their plans for the following morning.

Breakfast time at Hogwarts was always a wonderful affair. Large platters of eggs, sausages, bacon, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, baked beans, black pudding, toast, and potato cakes filled the long house tables. Harry was always an early riser so he showed up right at six in the morning when the tables filled. There was no one else in the Great Hall yet. He seated himself at the Slytherin table and waited.

A few minutes later and he saw Tracey entering the hall with a bright smile on her face. She was dragging along her best friend, Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass was a pureblood girl and the heiress to the Greengrass fortune. She was tall for a girl, like Tracey, with long blond hair. She had a lithe form with a slightly smaller bust than Tracey. They were both dressed in their usual Slytherin robes. Daphne sat down sleepily beside Harry while Tracey ran around to the other side of the table with a grin on her face. “Does sleeping beauty need a little coffee to wake her up this morning?” Tracey said in a sing-song voice.

Daphne glared at Tracey. “If you hadn’t woken me up this early, I wouldn’t need it.” She haphazardly grabbed a pot that appeared on the table and poured herself a mug full of it.

The morning started off as usual. Tracey and Harry talked joyfully as a few students trickled into the room. Daphne was holding her mug of coffee close to her chest, sipping at it slowly for a few minutes before she began to perk up a little.

Eventually, Harry nodded at Tracey, letting her know to start. He heard her kick off one of her shoes onto the floor. Eventually, Harry felt one of her feet gently touching his leg. Tracey and Harry were continuing to talk normally during this and Daphne had started joining in on the conversation. Tracey’s black stocking covered foot made its way up Harry’s right leg until it rested on the bench that Harry was sitting on. Tracey pressed forward with her toes until it rested against Harry’s crotch.

Tracey started to rub her foot up and down Harry’s crotch, causing his cock to harden slowly. She was mentioning something to Daphne who was taking no notice of what was going on beside her. After a few moments, Harry was rock hard and his erection was clearly visible against his pants. It was pressed back against his stomach and Tracey continued to run her feet up and down its length.

As Daphne leaned back to take another sip of her coffee, her eyes looked down. Her brow furrowed at what she was seeing before her eyes jumped up to Tracey’s. Tracey though was looking at Harry, making pointless small talk about class while still stroking his cock. Harry nodded along with what she was saying but was looking at Daphne out of the corner of his eye. She could easily see Tracey stroking his cock through his pants with her foot, it was unavoidable.

Harry noticed as Daphne’s face began to redden. She was trying to look away from Harry’s crotch but Harry noticed that every few seconds, Daphne’s eyes darted down for a brief moment to look again.

“Daphne?” Tracey said, trying to get her friend’s attention.

“Uhh, what?” Daphne sputtered, her face looking beet red.

“I asked if you had any plans tonight. I thought that we could study for McGonagall’s test together?” Tracey asked her friend with a straight face.

“Yeah, sure,” Daphne said absentmindedly. She quickly stuffed her face with a sausage she had on her plate but the blush on her face deepened as she realized that she had half of a sausage hanging out of her mouth. She glanced down at Harry’s crotch again before quickly placing the remainder of the sausage on her plate.

Abruptly, Daphne stood up from the table. Tracey continued to stroke Harry’s cock with her foot and Harry saw Daphne glance down quickly once more. “I’ll see you guys later,” Daphne stammered out. “I’m gonna gonna go back to the dorm and redo my hair before class starts. I’ll see you there.”

“Okay, see you later,” Harry replied.

Daphne spun around quickly and practically ran out of the Great Hall. As she rounded the corner out of sight, Tracey and Harry burst out into laughter. Tracey pulled her foot away from Harry’s crotch and put it back into her shoe. “Do you think she’ll be interested?” Harry asked Tracey.

Tracey smiled. “I guess we’ll find out tonight.”

 

* * *

 “And when I went back to the dorm room to find her, I saw her masturbating in her bed,” Tracey exclaimed to Harry. They were standing beside each other in the Room of Requirement. Right now, it was just a big, empty white room with stone floors and floating candles for light.

“Did she see you?” Harry asked.

“No she didn’t, but guess what I heard? She was moaning your name.”

“Wow,” Harry said, “I didn’t think that she’d jump on board that quickly.

“I know right,” Tracey agreed. “I know that she’s never really wanted you before. Well, I mean, you are pretty hot so obviously she thinks you’re attractive but it’s not like she wants to steal you away from me.”

Harry grinned at her. “She couldn’t steal me away from you even if she tried.”

Tracey smacked him arm playfully. “Don’t I know it. You’d have to be a fool to get rid of something as perfect as me.”

Harry laughed at her confidence and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Are you sure that you still want to do this?” He asked.

“Of course, this is something that I’ve always dreamt about. Believe me, I won’t be jealous even if something happens as long as I’m involved in it.”

“She’s still on her way then?”

“Yep,” Tracey confirmed. “She always shows up here at least an hour early because she likes to get the room set up the way she wants and rest. She should be here fairly soon. I’ve made it appear like no one is using the room right now so she’ll enter thinking that it’s empty. Let me just shape the room.”

Tracey’s eyes closed in thought and suddenly the room transformed around them. They were now sitting in a beautiful study room. Plush couches and chairs circled around a long table in the middle of the room with plenty of space for books and notes to cover it. The walls were covered with dark stained oak panelling and there was a roaring fireplace in the left wall. In the wall opposite the entrance to the room, a large window appeared showing a simulated view out of the castle to the Great Lake and mountains beyond. Though there was a window, the room was quite dimly lit. There was little

The right wall of the room was covered with stunning bookcases. There was an open arched passageway right in the middle of the wall. There were two chairs in the room that they were standing in that were facing this entrance. Anyone sitting in them would have a decent view into the room beyond the passageway. Tracey grasped Harry’s hand and led him into the room. It was a large bedroom. A massive bed, bigger than Harry had ever seen outside of the Room of Requirement, lay right in the middle of the room. It was dimly lit with floating candles above their heads. There was a dresser for clothes off to the side and a shower located in the far right corner of the room.

“It all looks perfect,” Harry told Tracey.

“You can complement me all you want later, right now it’s time for us to start,” Tracey replied with a smirk.

Without pause, Harry literally swept Tracey off of her feet with practised confidence. Tracey giggled wildly as Harry threw her as gently as he could onto the bed. He threw off his outer cloak as he hopped on the bed with her. Harry pinned her down underneath him and began to kiss her.

Tracey was squirming beneath him, working her hands to Harry’s waist before sliding them up under his shirt and across his abs. She ran her fingers across them, moaning into the kiss. Harry pulled back for a moment and tore off his shirt, leaving him topless, and came back to kiss Tracey.

Harry slid one of his hands under Tracey’s head and slowly pulled her up to a sitting position with him, not breaking their kiss for even a moment. Once they were comfortable again, Harry reached for the hem of her jumper and pulled it up. Tracey raised her arms up to get the jumper off of her. As it came up and off her chest, it revealed a beautiful light pink, lacy bra that captured Tracey’s large chest. The jumper came up over Tracey’s head, sending her long black hair all over in a mess.

Tracey evidently didn’t want to wait so her hand reached down for her skirt which she pulled down to her feet revealing a matching thong. She pulled down her black stockings with her skirt and threw them off to the side of the room. Getting the message, Harry pulled off his pants too. That wasn’t enough for Tracey though who pulled down his striped boxers with them, revealing Harry’s semi-hard cock. Harry got to his knees on the bed and Tracey lied down on her stomach.

Just before they could continue, they heard the door to the Room of Requirement open. “It’s Daphne, I made it so that only she could get in,” Tracey whispered. She shifted on the bed and Harry followed suit. If Daphne looked into the room they were in, she would have a perfect side view of them right now. “Just keep going and pretend not to notice her.”

Tracey took Harry’s cock into her mouth and began to suck. His cock hardened very quickly and soon Tracey was using one hand to help stroke his cock as she sucked on it. Her red lips were wrapped tightly around the head of his cock and her tongue swirled nicely around it. Harry let out a low sigh of pleasure.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed movement in the other room. He saw Daphne’s telltale blond hair appear in the middle of the room before she scampered back quietly off to the side. It was dim in both of the rooms though so it wasn’t exactly easy to see make out her features perfectly. He would have loved to have seen the look on her face.

A moment later and Harry noticed Daphne’s eyes peer around the corner of the passageway into the room. The tip of her head was just barely visible but Harry knew that she was getting an excellent view of Tracey sucking his cock. Harry placed one of his hands on the back of Tracey’s head and moaned again as she continued to suck and stroke.

Harry reached down with his free hand and slid it under Tracey’s bra covered breasts. He gently squeezed one of them. “God I love your tits,” Harry said just loud enough so that Daphne would hear.

Tracey pulled back her head off of his cock with an audible popping sound. “And I love your cock,” Tracey grinned. She got up off of her stomach and pressed her body up against Harry’s, kissing him deeply.

Reaching his arms around her, Harry found Tracey’s bra’s clasp and unhooked it. Tracey grabbed each cup on her breast and slowly pulled it off revealing her perfect breasts. Harry leaned down and took one of her small, pert nipples into his mouth. He suckled at it gently with his lips and flicked it with his tongue before repeating the same with her other nipple. Harry’s hands slid down to Tracey’s thong and tugged at it. Tracey got the message and pulled it all the way down to her knees before pulling it off entirely. She threw it right to the passageway where Daphne quickly ducked her head back to avoid being seen.

“On your back,” Harry ordered.

Tracey flopped onto her back, her breasts jiggling as she did so. Harry adjusted her so that she was on an angle. Daphne would get a good view of the side of Harry’s head buried between Tracey’s legs. Harry leaned down, breath heavy with lust, and started to lick Tracey’s core.

Tracey bent her legs up on the bed. Harry was able to glance back into the room Daphne was in. She was watching more brazenly now, almost in full view. Daphne believed that there was no way that either Harry or Tracey could see her from their current position so she watched openly. She wasn’t wearing much, just a standard Hogwarts white blouse and a black skirt and stockings. One of her hands was fondling her chest, seemingly absentmindedly.

Harry returned his focus to Tracey. He shoved his tongue as deep as he could into Tracey’s pussy and began running it along her inner walls. His nose brushed up against her clitoris, causing Tracey to emit a loud moan of pleasure. “That’s it Harry, oh gods yes,” Tracey exclaimed.

Moving his mouth up, Harry wrapped his lips around Tracey’s engorged clitoris and gently sucked on it, applying only a little bit of pressure to start. Tracey was squirming in pleasure and Harry saw one of her hands find her breast.

Looking subtly back at Daphne again, he saw that the girl had opened her blouse up a little and was palming one of her breasts. Her other hand was stuck down her skirt, and presumably her panties, and was working itself in a circular rubbing motion. Daphne was biting her lip to stay silent.

Returning to his ministrations, Harry worked a couple of fingers into Tracey’s wet pussy as he continued to pleasure her clitoris. His fingers found ran across her inner walls until it found the slightly more textured inner lining that was Tracey’s G-spot. Harry rubbed his fingers against it gently, working it tandem with his mouth on her clit. Tracey’s moaning grew louder and louder and Harry continued to work away at her.

“Fuck, Harry, I need you right now,” Tracey cried out loudly in pleasure.

Slowly, Harry removed himself from his efforts. He slid himself up Tracey’s body and began to kiss her. Hie eyes flickered subtly over to the passageway. Daphne had moved once again. She was sitting down and slumped back in one of the chairs that faced the passageway. Her blouse was completely open and her left hand had worked its way under her bra. Daphne’s skirt was bunched up at her waist, her legs open wide and hanging over the armrests, Her white panties were pushed to the side, revealing her pink pussy to the world. She had a couple of fingers buried in it and her thumb appeared to be pressing against her clit.

Daphne paused, eyes wide as she waited for Harry to continue. It looked like she was too scared to move for fear of being caught. Not one to want to delay anyone their pleasure, Harry angled his cock to Tracey’s opening and slowly pushed in and out of her only a little way in. His cock grew slick from Tracey’s wetness and he was able to push deeper and deeper until he completely buried himself in her.

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Tracey muttered, burying her face into the crook of Harry’s neck. Her hands wrapped around Harry’s back and grabbed him with need. Their chests were pressed firmly together as they fucked.

Eventually, it appeared as though Tracey wanted to move things along. She gently pushed Harry off of her and leaned forward into a sitting position. Then, she looked through the passageway and made her eyes go wide and mouth open. Harry turned to look too. Daphne’s eyes were locked with Tracey’s while her fingers were still buried deep in her pussy.

“Daphne?” Tracey exclaimed with fake surprise.

Daphne was frozen in place, too scared and unsure to move. Her eyes flickered between Tracey’s and Harry’s. Slowly, she removed her hand from inside of herself. Harry could see the slick wetness on her fingers. Daphne curled her legs up to hide herself and she began to stammer nonsense.

“Sorry, I, ah, I should . . . “ Daphne stood up from her seat and made for the door.

“Wait, Daphne!” Tracey called out. Daphne froze in place but didn’t turn around. Tracey slid off the bed and ran out into the other room. Harry stayed where he was and watched the interaction take place.

Tracey ran up to a few steps behind Daphne, still completely naked. “Daphne, look at me,” Tracey said.

Begrudgingly, Daphne turned around. Harry could see the redness on her face, she wasn’t even meeting Tracey’s eye. “What were you doing here? Watching us?” Tracey asked in a non-confrontational tone.

“Well,” Daphne stuttered out, “I was coming here for us to study and then . . . I saw you two and I just . . .”

Tracey flicked her eyes back to me as though in thought. Harry cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner. Tracey knew what Harry meant. She nodded her head back to him. She still wanted this to happen. “Come here,” Tracey said pulling Daphne into a hug. The blond haired girl hesitated before hugging her friend awkwardly. After a moment, Tracey pulled back. “Follow me.”

Tracey led Daphne into the bedroom. Daphne was looking everywhere except for Harry and his still erect cock. Tracey sat down on the edge of the bed. “Look, I know that you don’t want to steal Harry away from me,” Tracey began.

Daphne’s face went white. “I would never! You two are always so happy together.”

“And,” Tracey continued, “you’re my best friend in the world. I want you to know something that Harry and I talked about a while ago. We’re open to having other people join us in bed.”

Daphne’s eyes flickered up to Tracey’s. She looked confused.

“It’s never happened before, but . . . “ Tracey looked back to Harry who nodded. “Well, do you want to join us tonight?” Tracey asked Daphne.

The blond haired girl looked at Tracey and Harry for a few moments, contemplating things. “Alright, for tonight at least.”

Tracey grinned brightly and grabbed her best friend’s arm, tugging her close. “Come on, you’re going to have so much fun tonight.” Tracey helped Daphne up onto the bed. “From this point forward though, no being coy. We all know what’s going to happen tonight.”

Daphne nodded in agreement. The instant that she did, Tracey pressed her lips up against Daphne’s. Daphne froze in shock for a moment before she eventually leaned back into the kiss. Tracey reached her hands between them and grasped Daphne’s blouse. She finished unbuttoning it and helped slide it off of Daphne, revealing Daphne’s milky white coloured skin. Daphne was wearing a plain white bra underneath that covered most of her chest. As Tracey pressed herself back up against Daphne, their breasts pushed up against each other. Tracey’s were clearly larger but Daphne’s were sized fairly well. Not big or small, just somewhere in the middle.

Tracey’s hands worked their way behind Daphne’s back and unclasped the girl’s bra. Daphne hesitated but with a bit of gentle prodding from Tracey, took off her bra. Her breasts were amazing, virtually no sag to them with small nipples. Tracey didn’t stop there though, she reached down and grasped both Daphne’s skirt and panties. She locked eyes with Daphne as she gently pulled them down. Daphne’s face grew red but she slid them off the rest of the way and dumped them on the floor beside the bed.

“Come on over, Harry,” Tracey told him. Daphne seemed to get awkward again as Harry came over. They were all on their knees on the bed, all facing each other. Tracey nodded at Harry again, reaffirming her choice.

Gently, Harry moved in front of Daphne. She was looking right in his eyes, seemingly afraid of looking down at his hard cock. As Harry closed in to Daphne, his cock brushed up against her stomach. Daphne sucked in a bit of breath and looked down at his cock before she looked back up at Harry. Without needing any encouragement this time, Daphne leaned her head forward and kissed Harry. She was timid and cautious but Harry deepened the kiss.

Daphne seemed to be enjoying herself more now. She pressed her chest firmly against Harry’s and placed her hands on the side of Harry’s head cautiously, keeping them locked into their kiss. Harry ran his hands down Daphne’s naked body. He brushed over the sides of her breasts and then went further down to her slim waisted. He wrapped his hands around them, she felt so tiny. His hands slid down again to feel her firm butt. Daphne let out a slight moan as Harry squeezed her cheeks gently. As the two of them pulled back from their kiss, they smiled at each other.

“Do you want to taste his cock,” Tracey asked, gesturing to Harry’s hard cock that was still poking Daphne’s stomach. Daphne seemed to nervous to answer so she merely nodded her head.

Harry stayed on his knees and Tracey came up right beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her gently. Daphne seemed to be taking a cue from Tracey as she mirrored the position that Tracey had been in earlier, lying flat on her back, face right in front of Harry’s cock.

Daphne paused for a few moments before cautiously bringing a hand up to Harry’s cock. She gave it a tug, just testing the waters. She looked up one more time to Harry and Tracey who both smiled at her approvingly. Daphne looked back down at the cock right in front of her and gently brought it to her her lips. She kissed it as first. A gentle kiss right on the head. She kissed it again and again before cautiously opening her mouth slightly and sticking out her tongue. She brushed it lightly against the head of Harry’s cock before taking in just part of the head into her mouth.

As Daphne began to timidly suck Harry’s cock, Tracey kissed Harry again one more time before separating. Harry and Daphne both watched her as she got off the bed and moved around behind Daphne. Daphne was continuing to suck Harry’s cock. Harry placed a hand on the side of Daphne’s head and ran his fingers through her blond hair. Daphne looked up for a moment and smiled at him before returning to her sucking.

Harry watched as Tracey positioned herself right behind Daphne. She was on her knees on the floor, head in between Daphne’s legs which were hanging off of the edge of the bed. Slowly, Tracey moved her head forward to place it right between Daphne’s thighs. Tracey placed her hands on Daphne’s thighs which scared her, causing her to pop Harry’s cock out of her mouth and look back. “Just enjoy it,” Tracey told her.

Tracey pulled Daphne’s body back a bit so that her crotch was right at the edge of the bed. Harry moved forward with them to keep his cock close to Daphne’s mouth. Daphne returned to sucking but Harry could tell that she was still distracted by what was going on behind her.

Tracey placed Daphne’s legs over her shoulders and leaned her head forward. She gently stuck out her tongue and moved it to lick along Daphne’s moist slit. Daphne shuddered on the bed as Tracey began to lick her.

“You’re really good at this,” Harry groaned as Daphne’s mouth sent a wave of pleasure through his body. He could feel Daphne’s laugh around his cock. He was getting really close to cumming.

Tracey was continuing to lick Daphne’s pussy. A couple of her fingers slid inside too and she used her other hand to play with Daphne’s clit. All of the pleasure was getting to Daphne whose whole body was squirming in pleasure on the bed.

“I’m about to cum Daphne,” Harry groaned.

Daphne seemed to redouble her efforts, all the while her eyes seemed lost in a haze of pleasure. She sucked the head of Harry’s cock well until he finally unleashed his cum into Daphne’s mouth. She seemed shocked as the cum spurted into her mouth but she did her best to try to keep it all inside. She almost managed it too but a bit dribbled down her lips and onto her chin. Daphne pulled her head back and swallowed the load of cum with a look of distaste on her face. “That wasn’t very good,” she said.

Tracey pulled away from her position behind Daphne’s legs and clambered up onto the bed. Daphne got to her knees shakily. Tracey grasped Daphne’s chin and pulled her face towards her. Tracey licked the cum trail from Daphne’s chin all the way to her lips. “It’s an acquired taste,” Tracey grinned. She pulled Daphne in for another kiss, shoving her tongue into Daphne’s mouth.

Harry’s cock was still hard even after cumming. He stroked himself as he watched Tracey and Daphne make out. This was a scene that he would never forget.

“Do you want to fuck Harry?” Tracey asked Daphne.

“Absolutely,” Daphne replied, all of the shyness gone.

“Here, why don’t you go on top,” Harry suggested.

Harry shifted himself on the bed so that he was lying down on it with a small pillow under his head. His hard cock was lying against his stomach. Daphne made her way over to her and placed one leg on either side of his waist. She glanced over to Tracey who nodded at her to continue. Daphne reached down with her hand to grasp Harry’s cock. She angled towards her opening and gently sunk down until the head was pressed up against her entrance.

Exhaling audibly, Daphne sunk down on Harry’s cock slowly. She made it partway down and paused, adjusting to the new sensation. After a moment’s pause, she continued to sink down. At nearly three-quarters of the way down, Daphne paused again. She leaned forward and looked down at the remaining portion of the cock that was left to fit in her. “You’re bigger than I thought,” Daphne laughed.

Harry smiled easily back at her. “Maybe you’re pussy’s smaller and tighter than you thought.”

Daphne pressed down again, finally taking Harry’s entire length inside of her. Harry could feel her pubic bone pressed up against his. Daphne leaned forward slightly, bracing her hands on the bed on either side of Harry’s chest. She started to slowly move her hips, sliding back up. Harry’s glistening cock was revealed slowly as Daphne moved upwards. She went to high up though and Harry’s cock slid out of her entirely. “Oops,” Daphne muttered and grasped Harry’s cock again. She sunk back down onto with a long sigh of pleasure.

As Daphne started to pick up the pace while riding him, her breasts were bouncing enticingly in front of Harry. He reached up and grabbed one, running his thumb over Daphne’s nipple. She moaned in pleasure and brought one of her hands up to place over top of Harry’s, keeping it there. Harry continued his movements. “Enjoying yourself?” Tracey asked Daphne. Daphne merely moaned in response. Suddenly, the bed shifted slightly as Tracey moved.

Tracey moved on her knees to place herself beside Harry’s head. Harry’s hand fell off of Daphne’s breast and Daphne leaned back from hanging over Harry’s torso. Tracey moved around behind Harry’s head before moving her knees forward to rest on either side of his head. She spread them wider apart and moved her hips down until her pussy rested lightly against Harry’s mouth. Tracey was leaned forward to give him a better angle to her pussy.

As Harry stuck his tongue out to start licking, he heard Tracey and Daphne kiss over him. Daphne’s hips slowed as she took his cock entirely inside of her. She ground her hips on his, rocking back and forth as she made out with Tracey. As Tracey shifted above him, Harry glimpsed the two girls palming each other’s breasts. Tracey lowered her pussy back to Harry’s lips and he returned to pleasuring her.

Daphne’s hips started moving up and down again as she broke off the kiss with Tracey. She was growing fiercer and rougher as she slammed her hips down, thrusting Harry’s cock deep into her repeatedly. The girls above Harry were moaning as they were struck with pleasure while Harry’s noises were entirely lost in Tracey’s pussy.

“Yes, Daphne, impale yourself on Harry’s big, hard cock,” Tracey cried out as her body was wracked with pleasure. Tracey was loving every moment of it and it was clearly getting to her. A moment later, her body shook and shuddered and she pressed herself more roughly down on Harry’s mouth as she was overrun with a powerful orgasm.

“Ugh,” Daphne moaned. “I’m getting real close too.”

Tracey recovered from her orgasm a few moments later and moved off of Harry’s head. She collapsed on the bed beside Harry and curled up against him, her head beside his. She kissed his lips and smiled. “Make it a good one for her,” Tracey said.

Harry returned his focus to Daphne. He started matching her downward thrusts with upward thrusts of his own. He threw his hips up with as much force as Daphne was sending down and their skin was smacking roughly against each others. Daphne moaned at the pleasure of Harry’s cock inside of her.

“Fuck!” Daphne shrieked. Her legs shuddered violently on either side of Harry and her pussy tightened up immensely. That tightening was enough for Harry and he came inside of Daphne. Daphne was frozen in pleasure but Harry kept thrusting a few more times as he unleashed spurt after spurt of cum into Daphne’s pussy.

Exhausted, Daphne collapsed down onto Harry’s chest. His cock was still buried in her pussy. Daphne’s head was resting against Harry’s chest, facing Tracey. “Enjoy yourself?” Tracey giggled.

“Yeah” Daphne said dumbly, still overcome by her orgasm. She was breathing heavily against Harry’s chest.

Daphne shifted forward a little and captured Harry’s mouth in a kiss. Then she turned to face Tracey and beckoned her forward. When Tracey got close enough, Daphne gave her a deep kiss as well. “Tonight was amazing,” she sighed contently.

“We still need to clean up though,” Tracey smirked.

At Daphne’s confused expression, Tracey snaked around on the bed to go behind Daphne and Harry. She leaned forward and Harry helped move Daphne forward so that his cock slid out of her. Instantly, his cum began to slip out of Daphne’s pussy but Tracey put her lips up against Daphne’s opening and caught all of the cum in her mouth. Daphne moaned as Tracey licked her insides, cleaning her up. Once she was done, she let Daphne lie down on Harry’s body again.

Then, Tracey took Harry’s still semi-hard cock and took it entirely into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and licking it clean. Once she was content with her job, she gave it one last kiss and moved back to her position curled up beside Harry. Daphne rolled off of Harry’s chest onto the empty bed on the other side of him.

Harry wrapped his arms around the girls and they all let out content sighs.

“I think we’re done for the night,” Tracey said. With a mental thought on her part, the Room of Requirement conjured a thick blanket over top of them.

Harry sighed once more in contentment as Tracey and Daphne snuggled up beside him, both of their breasts squished up against his chest and one of each of their legs draped over his. He could feel the warmth of their pussies on his thighs. He readjusted his arms around them, pulling them tight up against him. Harry turned his head to Tracey who was looking at him with a gentle smile on her lips. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.”


	6. Harry/Tracey - Enjoying Yourself? Part 3

Harry left the Great Hall from his usual early morning breakfast. There were only a handful of students up and about this early in the morning, most of them still looked like they were half asleep. They passed by Harry with little care, shuffling towards the Great Hall. As Harry turned the corner though, he saw a familiar face.

Ginny Weasley was walking down the hall towards him, she looked wide awake. Harry mentally smiled at seeing her, the girl had become an endless source of amusement. As Ginny walked down the hall, she seemed to be coyly scrutinizing everyone she passed. Harry knew that she was looking for the mysterious couple that had joined her and Terry in the large broom cupboard a few weeks ago.

As a seventh year Ravenclaw, Harry had his own private room like the prefects did. Terry Boot had his room right across the hall from Harry. Harry saw him most everyday but Terry didn’t seem to suspect for even a moment that Harry was the one who had sex in the same broom cupboard as him. Terry seemed a little curious at first as to who was in the cupboard with him, but after a week he seemed to give up hope of finding out who was in there with him.

Ginny didn’t give up though. Everyday that Harry saw her, she was constantly looking at people with a furrowed brow. She had looked his way a couple of times too but Harry did nothing to give away his identity.

As Harry and Ginny crossed paths, Harry felt her gaze lock onto him. Harry kept his face straight and just kept moving forward. He didn’t see Ginny make herself trip purposefully and crash into him. Harry stayed up on his feet and grasped Ginny’s shoulder to keep her steady. “I’m sorry,” Ginny blurted out. Harry looked down at the girl, her eyes were focused on him with unusual intensity.

“It’s fine,” Harry said, letting go of her as she regained her footing. He held back a chuckle as Ginny’s face fell slightly. His voice clearly didn’t match up with the spell-altered voice he had used before.

The two separated and Harry continued down the hall. He made his way down a secret passage way into the dungeons. Striding confidently through the corridors, he finally stopped just short of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. After a few minutes of waiting, his girlfriend Tracey Davis and her best friend Daphne Greengrass exited the common room. Their eyes lit up as they caught sight of Harry and Tracey skipped over to kiss Harry.

“Good morning,” Harry said to the two girls as Tracey stepped back from their embrace.

“Isn’t it though?” Tracey said with a devilish smile on her face. Since they had invited Daphne into their bed a couple of weeks ago, Tracey’s sex drive had kicked itself up a notch. She was constantly pulling Harry away for some private time. Daphne was a regular guest every couple of days too. Last night, Tracey and Daphne had come to visit him in the Room of Requirement. They had spent the late evening having sex and cuddling together in bed. Unfortunately, they had to return back to their rooms before morning so that there wouldn’t be any awkward questions when they weren’t there to get ready in the morning.

Daphne came over and gave Harry a hug. Daphne’s relationship with Tracey and Harry had changed ever since they all slept together. They were all clear that Daphne was not a part of Harry and Tracey’s private relationship but she was welcome to sleep with the two of them when she was invited to. There was never any danger of her doing anything to harm Harry and Tracey’s relationship. Daphne would never be able to replace either Harry or Tracey in the relationship. Still though, she was closer than ever to the two of them and all three of them were happy with their arrangement.

“Guess who I saw on the way over?” Harry asked rhetorically. “Ginny Weasley. She still seems to be trying to figure out who visited her and Terry a few weeks ago.”

“I wonder who would have done such a depraved thing?” Tracey said coyly before letting out a small giggle.

Daphne rolled her eyes at them. Now that she was a part of their sex life, Harry and Tracey revealed what they had done. She wasn’t bothered by hearing any of the specific details about what they had done. In fact, she found herself getting fairly turned on by their stories.

“I was thinking, maybe it’s time for the two of us to pay them another visit,” Harry suggested to Tracey.

“What did you have in mind?” She asked.

“Meet me in our usual spot later tonight. Ginny and Terry always sneak out on Fridays, we’ll find them tonight.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be masturbating alone then,” Daphne sighed. She pretended to wipe away a tear.

Tracey laughed. “I’m more than certain that you could find plenty of company for the evening.”

“Yeah, if only there were more people worth a care in this school,” Daphne replied haughtily. She winked at them a moment later. “Though, maybe it would be fun to do something with someone who has no idea who I am.

 

* * *

Harry and Tracey were in their usual abandoned classroom on the fifth floor. Both of them were just dressed in their casual Hogwarts robes. They were sitting on the old desk at the front of the classroom, legs swinging in the air. Harry had the Marauder’s Map opened in his lap and the two of them were watching as Ginny and Terry made their way to the large broom cupboard they had all shared a few weeks before.

“Do you have the thong?” Harry asked Tracey.

“You know,” Tracey began as she showed him the black thong in her hand that mirrored the one that Harry had left with Ginny a few weeks before, “if you keep giving away my underwear, you’re going to have to start buying me more.”

Harry gave a lecherous grin. “Do you think I could come help you pick some out, maybe you could model them for me?”

Tracey rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but let a smile spread across her lips. She pulled him close to her and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh look,” Tracey said, pointing to a spot on the map. There, on the fourth floor, Daphne’s name appeared on the parchment practically on top of another name, Ernie Macmillan. “Looks like Daphne found some fun for tonight.”

Harry glanced at the name. Ernie was a Hufflepuff in their year. A pureblood with blond hair, he had been a little chubby in his early years at Hogwarts but he had really filled out and gained a lot of muscle mass by the later years of school. “He’s probably nowhere near as good as me,” Harry boasted.

“Of course dear, whatever you say,” Tracey said, patting his head appeasingly. Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

“Come on,” Harry pointed at Ginny and Terry on the map. “We should get to them before they get too far.”

“What’s the game plan?” Tracey asked, sliding off the desk and onto the floor.

Harry grinned. “I thought about something you said a while ago. Something about swapping with another couple?”

Tracey’s eyes went wide. “And you’re alright with this?”

“Anything for my girl,” Harry replied.

Tracey grew giddy at the idea. She leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry laughed, pulling back from her after a moment. “Come on, we shouldn’t delay.”

The excitement in Tracey was evident. She nodded her head fiercely and practically ran to the door that led out to the corridor. Harry followed her close behind and the two made their way down through the corridors, following the same path that they had taken only a few weeks ago. Tracey was giggling and kept playing around with Harry, pushing him gently as they ran and randomly stopping to kiss him. She was pressing her body tightly against him as they kissed before she would break apart and returned to running. Harry was happy to see her like this. They would both love what was about to happen tonight.

As they neared the large broom cupboard, Harry glanced down at the map again. The fifth floor was clear for now, everything was going well. Tracey and Harry slowed their run as they reached the broom cupboard. Harry grinned at Tracey and knocked on the door. Nothing happened for a moment. Harry then opened the door wide. Unlike last time when Harry had darkened the hallway, this time he left it dimly lit. Ginny and Terry were in the cupboard, still clothed, and their eyes locked onto Harry and Tracey’s.

“We’re a little busy in here mate,” Terry said, shifting closer to Ginny.

Harry looked Ginny in the eyes. She was staring back at him with a questioning look on her face. Harry smiled and held his hand out to Tracey. She handed him the balled up thong so that neither Ginny or Terry could see it. “Hold out your hand,” Harry told Ginny. Ginny gulped and did as she was told and Harry pressed Tracey’s black thong into her hand.

“It was you two!” Ginny exclaimed before covering her mouth with her hand, realizing that she had yelled that out.

Harry laughed. “There’s no one else on the fifth floor right now,” he told her.

“It was you, Harry?” Terry asked to confirm it.

“It was us,” Tracey said, stepping beside Harry and wrapping an arm around him.

“Blimey mate, why didn’t you say anything?” Terry asked.

Harry smirked. “It was more fun this way. Speaking of which, why don’t you two follow us.”

Tracey and Harry stepped back from the doorway to give Ginny and Terry the space to follow. Harry could see the two of them thinking things out, but it was clear that they had already spoke at great lengths about what had happened a few weeks ago. “Where are we going?” Ginny asked, stepping forward out of the cupboard and into the corridor. Terry followed a step behind her.

“To a secret place of mine, only a couple of other people know about it,” Harry told them before he turned on his heel and started walking down the corridor with Tracey walking right beside them. After a couple of seconds, they heard two pairs of footsteps following behind them. Tracey smiled and leaned into Harry.

The four of them walked through the halls on the fifth floor until Harry found the life sized portrait he was looking for. He leaned against the wall on the left side of it and ran his hand along the frame. The frame was about six feet tall and Harry’s hand went down near the base of it. He quickly found what he was looking for, a indent in the side of the frame. Harry pressed his index finger on it and suddenly the frame sprung wide open.

Harry stepped through the opening and the other three followed behind him, walking single file in the narrow stairwell. Once they all entered the stairway, the portrait closed back up behind them. The stairwell was brightly lit so they were able to walk up the stairs easily. Eventually, they reached another landing and there was the back of a portrait covering a doorway. Harry pressed his hand to the back of it and it opened up.

Stepping out onto the seventh floor, Harry turned right and walked down the corridor. He stopped short of a large set of double doors in the walls and looked back at everyone. “Welcome,” Harry smiled, “to the Room of Requirement.”

Harry pushed open the doors to reveal the room that he had set up earlier in the day. It was a large room with royal blue walls, plush black couches and chairs, floating candles to provide dim lighting, and there was a large bed in the back of the room. Harry and Tracey entered the room comfortably. They both placed their outer robes on a coat rack that appeared on the wall beside the door before they both loosened and removed their ties and hung them up as well. Ginny and Terry entered the room cautiously and the doors closed behind them.

“Sit,” Harry suggested gently as he and Tracey sat beside each other on one of the couches. A coffee table materialized in the air in front of them and another couch appeared on the other side of the table.

“What is this place?” Terry asked, looking at amazement at the table and couch that appeared out of thin air.

“The Room of Requirement,” Ginny said breathlessly. “I’ve read about it. It’s a secret room in Hogwarts that can do whatever the people inside of the room say.”

“Well, it will only do what the person who created the current version of the room wants,” Harry corrected. He gestured to the couch across from him and Tracey again and Terry and Ginny slowly made their way over there to sit down.

Tracey curled up close to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them were staring across at Terry and Ginny who were shifting around uncomfortably in their seats. “Why did you two . . .” Ginny started to ask the question that had been on her mind for the past few weeks but the awkwardness of the situation made her voice fall off.

“Why did we have sex in the broom cupboard with you two?” Tracey suggested with a sultry smile on her lips. She glanced up at Harry who smile back at her.

“You two certainly seemed to enjoy yourselves that night,” Harry added. “Didn’t you find the situation so . . . intoxicating?”

Neither Ginny or Terry said anything immediately but their red faces gave them away. They were embarrassed that they had loved what had happened. They had both admitted to each other that they had gotten incredibly turned on by the whole event.

Terry cleared his throat. “Why didn’t you talk to me about that night after the fact?”

Harry grinned at him. “We thought that we’d leave you guessing for a while. But now, we have a proposition for you.” Ginny and Terry looked interested at what Harry had to say.

“Tracey and I are in a committed relationship, as I’m sure the two of you are,” Harry began, wanting to find some common ground to start. Ginny and Terry nodded at him. “Well, one thing that we’ve done is decided to invite other people into our bed.”

Ginny and Terry faces both looked confused. “But you two are a couple,” Ginny pointed out.

“We are, but our sex lives are not the focal point of our relationship. We love each other as people, the sex life is just a part of our relationship as a whole. While we absolutely love each other and our sex life is amazing with just the two of us, we both love to try new things. We don’t get jealous because we know that we’re committed to each other. We can feel lust for other people and talk to each other about like rational adults without feeling betrayed or really jealous,” Tracey explained.

“As such, we’re more than fine with doing things like what we did a few weeks ago,” Harry added.

“But, isn’t having sex with other people cheating?” Terry asked. Ginny nodded her head, clearly of the same mind as Terry.

“We don’t see it that way. We don’t get overly emotionally attached to other people. We are committed to each other wholly. We would never leave each other just because someone else gave us a good lay. Besides, I don’t think that there’s anyone better in the world than Harry,” Tracey smiled, looking up lovingly at Harry. Harry kissed the top of her head.

“So, that’s why we’re here then. You want us to have sex in this room beside you two again?” Terry asked, looking for confirmation.

“Not exactly,” Harry replied.

“We were thinking about doing a little swapping,” Tracey finished.

“You mean . . .” Ginny began, her eyes flickering between Terry, Tracey, and Harry.

“I would fuck Terry and you would fuck Harry. Of course, all of us would be interacting together while we fucked. We wouldn’t be disjointed like we were a few weeks ago,” Tracey explained to the couple in front of her.

Neither Ginny or Terry responded immediately, they were both looking at each other with pensive expressions on their face. “Can we talk privately,” Terry asked.

“By all means,” Harry waved his hand, gesturing to the other side of the room by the bed where Terry and Ginny could talk privately.

Terry and Ginny stood up from their seats and walked over to the bed. They didn’t sit on it, instead they stood beside it and spoke in hushed tones. Harry and Tracey watched them as they spoke. Terry had his back to them but Ginny was facing them. Ginny occasionally glanced over to them, her face red. Harry winked at her and Ginny immediately ducked her head behind Terry so that Harry couldn’t see her anymore.

“Do you think they’ll go for it?” Harry asked Tracey. A moment after he asked, Terry turned his head to look back at them. Harry saw Tracey kiss the air at Terry.

“I think they will,” Tracey replied with a smile on her face as Terry and Ginny started to walk back towards them.

Terry and Ginny sat back down in their earlier spots across from Harry and Tracey. They were shifting nervously in their seats and looking at each other as they waited for one of them to speak. “We’ll do it,” Ginny said finally, nervousness but also excitement showing on her face. Terry nodded his approval as well.

Without waiting for an awkward pause, Tracey got up from her seat and held out her hand to help Harry up. As he stood, Tracey leaned in and kissed him passionately. They pulled back a few moments later, grins on their face, slightly out of breath. Tracey broke away from him first and walked around the table to get to Terry. The boy stood up awkwardly to meet her and Tracey immediately pounced on him, bringing his head towards her to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

Ginny was still sitting down, looking at Terry and Tracey with a mixed expression of lust, jealousy, envy, and uncertainty. Harry made his way slowly over to her as Tracey and Terry continued to kiss. Tracey slid her hands up Terry’s chest, her fingers unbuttoning his crisp white shirt.

Harry stopped short of Ginny and held out a hand for the younger girl. She looked up at him and then down at his hand before accepting it. Harry pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and capture her lips in a deep kiss. Ginny was hesitant in returning the kiss, she was stood stiff, but eventually she melted into his embrace and returned the kiss.

Tracey had removed Terry’s shirt and threw it off to the side of the room. She took his hand started to lead him over to the bed, walking a few steps in front of him, moving her hips enticingly as she walked. “Come on,” Harry said to Ginny as he removed his lips from hers. He guided her over to the bed as well.

As soon as they reached the bed, Tracey firmly pushed Terry onto it. He sat back down on it and watched as Tracey unbuttoned her shirt seductively. She started from the bottom, leaving the top for last, before roughly pulling off, exposing her large chest which was covered in a lacy red bra. She slid her skirt down as well which revealed a matching set of panties. Terry was clearly excited and rushed to unbuckle his belt and take his pants off.

Harry guided Ginny to sit at the foot of the bed. She reached her hand across to the right side of the bed where Terry took her hand in his. They looked at each other with nervous smiles but they leaned forward and gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Harry smiled at Tracey who gave him a saucy wink in return. Harry quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pants and dropped them to the floor.

When Ginny turned back to face Harry, she suddenly became quite nervous again seeing him only clad in his underwear. She looked down at herself, being the only still fully dressed in the room. “Hey,” Harry said, getting Ginny’s attention. “We don’t need to go fast, we can go at your pace.”

Ginny shook her head and quickly pulled her skirt off before moving starting to unbutton her shirt. “No, I want this,” Ginny replied. She finally unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off to the side. She was wearing a plain white bra under her shirt, covering her small chest, and cotton white panties. Ginny looked down at her chest before glancing over at Tracey’s much larger one.

“Don’t worry about them right now,” Harry told her. “Let’s just focus on us, okay?”

Taking in a deep breath, Ginny nodded. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra but she quickly unhooked it and threw it off to the side. Harry thought that her breasts looked amazing. They were smaller but very perky with small nipples that were already firm and standing at attention. Harry stepped forward to kiss her again and he let his hands roam over Ginny’s body. He felt every inch of her torso. She was thin but muscled from years of Quidditch.

Ginny let out a moan into Harry’s mouth as he teased her nipples with his thumbs. She leaned forward into his touch and her own hands pulled Harry closer. Harry could feel his cock growing until it was hard. He shifted forward a bit so that his underwear covered cock was pressed up against Ginny’s thigh. He felt her shiver in excitement at his touch.

The bed shifted as Tracey climbed on it. While Harry and Ginny had been busy she had removed her bra, letting her gorgeous breasts hang free in the open air. Her hand was fishing around inside of Terry’s underwear, grasping at his cock. Terry’s hands were busy running all over Tracey’s body but they constantly gravitated back to her ample chest. “Lie down,” Tracey told him.

Terry lied down on the bed, pulling a pillow towards him to put under his head. Tracey helped raise his hips and slid his underwear down, revealing his cock. It was a fair size, about average length but it was fairly thick. Tracey immediately went to work, kissing Terry’s thighs, moving slowly closer and closer to the base of his cock.

Not wanting to get too far behind them, Harry’s fingers slid down to the hem of Ginny’s panties. He broke away from the kiss to look at her for confirmation. The redheaded girl nodded and adjusted to help Harry slide her panties down. Harry noted that she was clean shaven except for a small patch of fiery red hair above her pubic bone. Tracey often shaved herself completely but recently she had begun to leave a small patch growing there too.

With gentle prodding, Harry helped Ginny slide back on the bed until she was lying down right beside Terry. They were so close that their arms were touching. Harry got up onto the bed as well and bent Ginny’s knees to give him a better way to please her. He hooked his arms underneath her knees, his hands gripped her waist. Harry moved his head forward, kissing his way up Ginny’s left thigh. Her breathing was turning into panting as Harry neared her core, but instead of diving right in, he began to kiss down her right thigh.

Terry looked away from Tracey, who was currently bobbing her head up and down on his cock, to look over at Ginny. Ginny looked back at him with a soft smile on her face. Terry smiled back at her and captured her lips in a kiss. As he did this, Harry made his move and started to lick Ginny’s slit. She moaned into Terry’s mouth and her body tightened up at the pleasure.

Harry and Tracey continued to pleasure Ginny and Terry as they kissed. Harry grinned as he licked Ginny when Tracey’s hand found his. He slid back a bit to look at her. She was staring at him, Terry’s cock in her mouth. Her lips were puckered as she suckled the head of his cock. Tracey winked at him and he could see the happiness on her face as she returned her focus to her task.

Ginny was squirming around more as Harry continued to lick her. He moved one of his hands to play with her clit which set off another series of long and satisfied moans. “I want your cock in me,” Ginny told Harry as she broke her kiss with Terry. Her face was embarrassed as she said that but she was smiling at him.

Harry and Tracey both stopped their ministrations on the other couple and moved so that Ginny and Terry could sit up. Harry got off the left side of the bed and grabbed Ginny’s legs. She giggled as Harry pulled her towards him, placing her hips right at the edge of the bed as she laid back on the bed. Terry got off the bed on the other side as well and Tracey moved into place, mirroring the position that Ginny was in. The two girls lying naked on the bed had their heads resting right beside each others.

The two men both positioned themselves standing on either side of the bed and lined up their cocks with their respective partners openings. Harry pushed into Ginny first and her breath was taken from her. She moaned in pleasure as Harry’s cock stretched her tight pussy to fit him comfortably. He gave her a few moments to adjust. Terry pushed inside of Tracey a second later and Harry’s girlfriend let out a long shuddering groan as she experienced the pleasure of having a cock inside of her pussy.

Ginny’s hand immediately reached down to play with her clit as Harry started to slowly thrust inside of her. She let out a low cry of pleasure as he buried himself completely inside of her. He pulled back incredibly slowly, teasingly, until the head of his cock was right on the edge of popping out entirely. Ginny widened her legs a bit and wrapped them around Harry’s lower back. She placed one ankle over the other, locking her legs in place, and pulled Harry’s body forward towards her. Harry thrust back deeply inside of, setting off more long moans from Ginny as she played with her clit.

It was a beautiful sight. Ginny’s eyes were closed in pleasure as Harry fucked her and she played with her clit. Her red hair was splayed carelessly on the bed around her head. She was close enough to Tracey that Tracey’s black hair blended together on the bed. Tracey’s position mirror Ginny’s. Her legs were wrapped around Terry who was leaning forward, kissing her neck as she moaned audibly. Terry was palming her breasts roughly, kneading them in his hands.

“Ugh,” Tracey moaned. “Flip me over and really fuck me like you mean it,” she told Terry.

Ecstatic at the idea, Terry grasped her hips and rolled Tracey over onto her stomach while his cock was still buried inside of her. Harry loved watching as Tracey’s large tits were pressed firmly against the bed. Terry grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her roughly from behind as he panted.

“Harder, Harry,” Ginny moaned. Harry realized that his actions had slackened as he was staring at his beautiful girlfriend being fucked by another man and loving every second of it. He redoubled his efforts to thrust into Ginny.

Suddenly, Ginny let out an incredibly loud moan that grew higher pitched as her legs shook as she had an orgasm. Harry grinned as Ginny’s body was wracked with pleasure from his cock and her own ministrations on her clit. He looked up to see Terry looking over with unadulterated lust on his face. Terry was slowing down his rough fucking of Tracey as he watched his girlfriend having an orgasm by another man.

Harry pulled out of Ginny a moment later as she recovered from her orgasm. “I need to sit out for a bit,” Ginny admitted. “Just give me a few minutes to recover, I’m too sensitive right now.”

“That’s fine,” Harry told her. He walked over to a large high-backed chair that could probably fit two people if they squeezed in tightly and pulled it over to the side of the bed by Ginny. Ginny tried to get off the bed but her legs were still like jelly. Harry chuckled and walked up to her. Ginny let herself be picked up by Harry who carried her over to the seat. He sat down onto the chair with Ginny sitting on his lap. They were both facing Terry and Tracey who had gone back to their fucking. Tracey’s hands were grabbing the sheets on the bed in front of her, balling them up in her fists as Terry fucked her hard from behind.

Ginny leaned her back against Harry’s chest and adjusted herself in his lap. Harry’s still hard cock was stuck between her legs and it wasn’t the most comfortable position. Lifting Ginny up slightly, Harry moved his slick cock back to lie against his stomach. As he lowered Ginny back down, she adjusted herself so that Harry’s cock was nestled between her butt cheeks. Ginny wiggled her butt playfully and Harry tickled her sides in response. Ginny started laughing until Harry relented. She sighed contently and leaned back into Harry.

The two of them continued to watch and listen as Terry fucked Tracey. Knowing he was still ready to go, Ginny occasionally rubbed her butt around, stimulating Harry’s cock, while one of her hands reached down between both of their legs to play with Harry’s balls. She was rolling them around gently, applying gentle pressure occasionally. Harry kissed her neck.

After another minute, Terry was slowing down his fast pace. “Wait,” Tracey told Terry who stopped and took the time to catch his breath. “Harry, can you come over here?”

Harry picked up Ginny and put her back down into the chair as he walked over to Terry and Tracey. “Enjoying yourself?” Harry asked with a smirk as he neared them. Tracey grinned back at him.

“I have something I want to try,” Tracey told Harry and Terry. “Both of you. At once.”

Terry’s eyes flickered from Tracey to Harry and then back to Tracey. “All right,” he said quickly, “but I need a break for another minute.”

Tracey looked to Harry. “Anything for my girl,” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Tracey on the lips. Tracey smiled at him.

“Terry, why don’t you lie down on the bed. Harry, get your wand for the spell,” Tracey ordered the men around. Terry got up onto the bed and gratefully lied down. Harry could see that the other man’s cock was pulsing, he was close to cumming. Harry went over to his discarded clothes and grabbed his wand. With a wave at Tracey, and then once to his cock, he lubed up both.

The two of them had done anal sex for the first time a several months ago. Harry had really enjoyed but Tracey had found it awkward and a little bit too painful. Still though, she wanted to try again every few weeks and eventually she grew to enjoy it as the pain lessened. It still wasn’t as good as regular sex but it was interesting to change it up every once in a while.

Harry brought his wand back over to the bed with him, placing it on a nightstand beside the bed. Tracey was adjusting Terry on the bed so that his hips were at the edge of the bed. Tracey got up over Terry and mounted him, grasping his cock and angling it so that it lined up with her pussy. She took the entire length inside of her and laid her body down on top of Terry’s, squishing her breasts on his chest.

From his angle, Harry could see that her ass hole was glistening with lube, his own cock was as well. He shuffled forward to line up behind Tracey and started to rub his cock on her back entrance. “Are you ready?” Harry asked her. Tracey moaned in response.

Slowly, Harry pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of her hole. He groaned at the pleasure of the warm tightness around his cock. Making sure that Tracey had plenty of time to adjust, Harry took his time moving forward, pressing his cock deeper into her ass. Tracey’s moans grew louder and frequent as Harry penetrated her. Harry could feel Terry’s cock bulging in Tracey’s vagina, putting pressure on the lower wall of her anus.

Once he completely buried himself inside of her, Harry slowly slid his cock back almost out and then pushed forward again. Eventually, Tracey decided that she had enough waiting. “Both of you, start fucking me,” she demanded.

It was awkward at first as neither of their motions were synced up. Tracey raised her hips up slightly to allow Terry to thrust upwards into her while Harry was able to easily thrust into her ass hole. All three of them were moaning as they fucked.

It was an interesting sensation for Harry. He could feel as Terry’s cock slid in and out of Tracey’s pussy and he knew that Terry was feeling the same when Harry’s cock moved in and out of Tracey’s ass hole. Both of their balls were smacking against each other regularly which sent waves of pleasure through their bodies.

Tracey was especially vocal as she was fucked by two men at once. “Yes, fuck yes!” She kept crying out as both men ploughed into her open holes. Harry pulled back with one of his hands and smacked Tracey’s ass. She let out a giggly shriek as he did before returning to her moans of pure bliss.

Harry glanced over to where Ginny was. She was sitting up in the chair, rubbing away slowly at her pussy as she watched. She paused for a moment when she saw Harry looking over but her a lecherous smile came to her lips as returned to masturbating, loving the fact that Harry was watching her do this.

Harry redoubled his efforts, fucking Tracey harder and harder as she moaned. Terry was groaning as he neared his ejaculation. “Ah, fuck!” Terry called out as his cock exploded inside of Tracey’s pussy. Harry felt Terry’s cock throb and pulse with his own cock inside of Tracey’s ass hole. Tracey let out a guttural moan as she orgasmed as well. Harry stopped fucking Tracey as her body shook from her orgasm. She completely collapsed onto Terry with a sigh.

After a moment, Tracey rolled off of Terry and collapsed onto the bed beside him. “Come fuck me Harry,” she said breathlessly. Harry quickly grabbed his wand from the nightstand and quickly cast a cleaning spell on his cock to make it fresh.

Harry got up onto the bed and crawled over on top of Tracey. As he lined up his cock with Tracey’s pussy, he felt Terry’s semen dripping down and trying to escape. Quickly, he thrust into Tracey, pushing all of Terry’s cum back into Tracey. Tracey moaned at the sudden deep intrusion and put her arms loosely around Harry’s back.

Terry managed to get off the bed and walk over to Ginny and the chair she was sitting on. She moved over to the side to give Terry room to sit down beside her. The two were a little squished in their position so Ginny through one of her legs over the armrest of the chair, spreading her legs wide and showing off her pussy.

Tracey pulled Harry’s head in close to hers and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, holding his head steady in position so that he couldn’t get away. As Harry thrust his cock in and out of her, he could feel Terry’s cum spreading across his cock and Tracey’s inner walls. The head of his cock was scooping the cum back out of Tracey with every thrust he made.

“More, more, faster,” Tracey moaned breathlessly.

Harry began fucking her with impressive speed. They were both panting roughly and clutching each other tightly. He had been going on for so long that he was close to cumming. A shift on the bed made Harry glance to the side. Ginny had gotten back onto the bed and was seated beside Harry and Tracey. She was rubbing away at her pussy and clit while palming one of her small breasts in her hand. Tracey looked over and saw this as well and Harry felt the shudder of excitement run through her.

That last push was too much for Harry who grunted as he came inside of Tracey’s pussy. His hips thrust forward automatically, burying himself as deeply as possible into Tracey. Harry’s face contorted in pleasure as he released several spurts of cum into her and Tracey let out a long, satisfied moan at the sensation of being filled with Harry’s hot cum.

Harry was completely out of breath as he pulled out of Tracey and laid down on the bed beside her on his back. Tracey sighed contently and curled up beside him, placing her head on his chest, and arm across his stomach, and one of her legs over top of his. Tracey jumped as she felt Ginny stick her head between her legs.

Tracey and Harry glanced down at the redheaded girl who was lapping away at Tracey’s folds while Harry’s cum started dripping out lazily out of Tracey’s pussy. Tracey moaned against Harry’s chest as Ginny’s tongue captured every drop of cum slipping out of Tracey’s pussy. But Ginny didn’t stop there, she continued to lick Tracey’s folds and clit. Tracey stayed where she was but moaned as Ginny ate her out.

Their fucking had already brought Tracey close so it was only a matter of a few minutes before Tracey’s leg bucked slightly and she had an orgasm at the pleasure provided by Ginny. Harry looked over to Terry who was watching this occur with a gob-smacked expression on his face like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

As Ginny pulled her head away from Tracey’s pussy, Tracey reached out to her with a hand. Sitting up, Tracey captured the younger girls mouth in a kiss. Harry could see Tracey’s tongue slipping into the other girl’s mouth, tasting her. After a few moments, Tracey broke the kiss and returned to resting her head on Harry’s chest contently. Harry ran his hand down Tracey’s side lovingly.

Terry got up from spot and came over to the bed to be with everyone else. Ginny laid down right beside Tracey. Harry could see that the redheaded girl had pressed her butt right up against Tracey’s. Terry laid down beside Ginny and the two of them snuggled up together.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence with everyone laying down with their partner, Ginny spoke up. “So, do you two do this regularly?” She asked nonchalantly.

Harry and Tracey laughed at her comment. “Eager to do this again?” Tracey asked between giggles.

“Absolutely!” Ginny exclaimed.

“Well,” Harry said, “I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself.”

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this short three part mini-series. It took me two days to write these three parts that add up to 17909 words. I had really only intended to write the first part as a one-shot but after I had written the part, I felt like there was more story to be told. That leaded me to write some of part 3 before I realized that there was something missing in between. I went back and re-read the first part which gave me the inspiration to write part 2. After writing that I went back and started part 3 over from scratch and I must admit that I am much happier having this as a 3 part story. Thanks for reading!


	7. Draco/Astoria - What I Want

It was late at night in the Slytherin common room. Draco Malfoy was slumped over on a black leather couch at the back of the room, right beside a large fire pit. He had a half-empty glass of firewhiskey held loosely in his hand. It had been seven months since the Dark Lord had been defeated and Draco’s life hadn’t been the same since.

The Malfoy family name was ruined. They were now known as the Dark Lord’s greatest supporters that escaped the punishment they deserved. Draco hated being looked down on by everyone.

Draco had chosen to return to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year of school. He had technically never taken his N.E.W.T.s and the ministry hadn’t been in a place where they were able to set up the exams. So, Draco had to wait another year to take the N.E.W.T.s. 

He had another option instead of returning to Hogwarts. Draco could have spent the year at home but if he was being honest with himself, it was the last place that he wanted to be. His father, Lucius, still hadn’t given up his hatred of muggleborns and his idea of pureblood supremacy. His mother, Narcissa, didn’t want to confront Lucius about the topic. She told Draco that Lucius would hopefully grow to change overtime and that for now, he simply had to deal with his father and show him the love and respect he so dearly needs. There was no way that Draco was willing to put up with that.

The entire summer had been full of fights between Draco and Lucius. Narcissa constantly sided with Lucius still even though Draco knew that she didn’t agree with Lucius. Eventually, Draco had had enough of it and he left. He spent a couple of weeks hiding out in Ireland before returning to London to go to Hogwarts. 

Draco glanced down at his firewhiskey. He had already had a couple tonight. Earlier in the day, he got a howler from his father. Draco told his parents that he wasn’t coming home for Christmas. Lucius was furious and had ordered him home but Draco simply destroyed the howler before it could finish. 

With a sigh, Draco got up from his seat and slowly made his way to his dorm. All of the returning seventh years had them own private dorms. There was fears of reprisals, even within individual houses. Draco tapped his door with his wand, disarming his defencive wards so he could enter.

As Draco stepped into his room, he saw Astoria Greengrass lying down on his bed. She instantly shot up as Draco entered. Draco frowned as he closed the door behind him. 

“I thought I told you to stay away from me,” Draco told Astoria quietly as he made his way over to the bathroom. He set his firewhiskey down on the counter and shrugged off his outer robes, letting them fall to the floor haphazardly. Draco took a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was cut short but was tousled on his head. Draco turned on the sink faucet and splashed a little water in his face before grabbing a small towel off of a hanger and wiping his face clean. 

When he reentered his bedroom, Astoria was sitting up on his bed, her hands tangled nervously in her lap. She was looking down at them with a downtrodden expression on her face. “Draco,” she said softly. Draco took in a deep breath. Just hearing her voice was enough to make his heart thump madly in his chest. Astoria looked up at him. “I don’t want to leave you Draco.”

“Well neither of us have much choice in the matter,” Draco grunted and took another sip of his firewhiskey. “It’s best if you get used to the idea now and move on with your life. I’m sure that you’ll find a nice man to settle down with, someone worth your time.”

Astoria shook her head fiercely. “There’s no one I want but you, and nothing you or your parents say will change my mind.”

Draco groaned quietly. He had started dating Astoria in September of this year. When he returned, she sought him out on the first day of school to say hello. Everyday after that she constantly found him, no matter where he hid, and would just talk to him. Sometimes it wasn’t about anything important, other times it was about how he was doing. Sometimes she spoke about her family, her life back home, what she was learning in class. Draco had been cold to her at the start, telling her off, even sending hexes and curses her way to get her to leave him alone. But she never gave up on him.

After a few weeks, Draco had warmed up to Astoria considerably. They were in a random old classroom on the fourth floor when Astoria put her arms around him. It had been all instinct then for Draco to kiss her. After that, they continued to meet in secret. Draco didn’t want anyone to know about them. Draco received enough abuse from the other students at Hogwarts, he didn’t want Astoria caught up in all that. 

A week ago, Draco had written home for the first time since he had left back in the summer. He told his parents about Astoria, about how much he cared about her. They weren’t pleased.

Truth be told, Draco wasn’t quite sure how his mother felt. She had agreed with Lucius belief that she was an unsuitable match and that there were many better women out there. They said that he would be disowned if he didn’t break up with the girl and that he would have to return home after he had taken his N.E.W.T.s. Narcissa had sent him another letter after, but he had burnt it before reading it.

Draco broke up with Astoria a day after he got his letter from his parents. If he stayed with her, he would have nothing to his name, nothing to offer Astoria to give her the good life she deserved. Draco was already hated by everyone, Astoria would be targeted just by associating with him, but he would have no way of protecting her without a home, without any money, without anything in the world besides what he had in his school trunk.

“I love you Draco,” Astoria choked out. Draco could see the tears building up in her eyes. “And I know that you feel the same way about me, even if you wont say it. I don’t care about your family name, or your money, or anything like that at all. I care about you.”

“Astoria,” Draco sighed sadly. His heart throbbed painfully as Astoria started to cry.

“Don’t leave me, Draco,” Astoria cried out.

In that moment, Draco felt angry. Angry with himself for letting Astoria feel like this. Angry that he was weak. He had always been weak. He would always be weak. But maybe, just this once, he could do something strong.

Draco walked over to Astoria and put a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, she threw her arms around Draco and started to cry onto his chest. Draco rested his chin atop her head. He brought his hand around to run it through her long black hair. Draco slowly lowered his arms to wrap around Astoria’s back and he pulled her up off the bed to stand in front of him.

“I won’t leave you, Astoria,” Draco murmured as he held her close to him. Astoria let out another loud, choked sob and tightened her grip on him. Draco ran his hand up and down Astoria’s back in a soothing motion.

Tomorrow, Draco would write home. He would give up his name, his inheritance, everything he owned. Perhaps him and Astoria could go somewhere far away together. A small home for the two of them to live in.

Astoria’s crying slowed and eventually stopped. She wiped her damp eyes on his shirt and pulled back from the hug to look up at him. Draco’s cold grey eyes met Astoria’s warm brown ones. Slowly, Astoria’s hands moved up to Draco’s head and Draco bent his knees slightly to lower himself enough to kiss Astoria.

Astoria leaned into the kiss hungrily and held Draco’s head in place as though she was scared he would pull away. Draco felt her tongue prod his lips and he parted them slightly to allow her tongue to slip into his mouth. Draco’s hands wrapped around Astoria’s small body and he pulled her firmly up against him.

Slowly, Astoria brought her hands down from the back of Draco’s head to his chest. Her fingers swiftly began slipping the buttons of his shirt through their holes to reveal more of his body to her. Abruptly, Astoria pulled out of the kiss.

“I’ll be back in just a minute, Draco. I just need to freshen up,” she breathed heavily into his ear. Draco shivered as her hot breath ran over him. 

Draco watched as Astoria slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. Quickly, Draco undid his belt and placed it on his desk. His socks came off next and he finished unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. With a shivering breath, Draco sat back on his bed and waited. It was only another couple of minutes before Astoria returned.

Astoria opened up the bathroom door slowly. Draco was entranced as she slowly revealed more of himself to him. She had shed most of her clothing. She was stood clad in matching lacy black lingerie that didn’t cover much skin. Astoria’s long dark hair rested over her left shoulder, lying on top of the curve of her breast. Astoria took a few steps forward to Draco who stood up from the bed.

“Astoria,” Draco murmured. 

“I need you right now, Draco,” Astoria replied quietly. She swiftly pulled off her bra to reveal her small, perky breasts. The small pink nipples accented her creamy white skin beautifully. She dropped her panties a second later to reveal herself fully to him. She had a small patch of hair in a strip above her vagina and was smooth everywhere else. 

Without pause, Astoria practically leapt forward into Draco’s arms. Her hands quickly pushed his shirt off of his arms, letting it too fall to the ground. As Astoria kissed Draco, her nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants and in one swift motion she pulled them and his underwear down. Draco’s cock had started to get hard from the sights he was witnessing and it continued to grow as Astoria took it into her small hand and began to stroke it.

Draco grunted as Astoria’s palm rubbed over the head of his cock and she pressed her breasts against his chest while she continued to kiss him. She was acting unusually aggressive tonight.

Gently, Astoria pushed Draco back onto the bed. His butt landed right on the edge of the bed. Astoria slowly pushed Draco’s torso back so that he was lying down on the bed and planted herself down on top of his hips. Draco’s cock pressed down on his stomach, trapped underneath Astoria’s wet pussy. Astoria leaned on Draco’s chest with her own and returned to kissing him as she gently rubbed her pussy up and down the length of his cock, making it slick with her wetness.

After a minute of her ministrations, Astoria lifted her hips enough so that she could reach back with her hand and grasp Draco’s cock. She angled it upright and slowly lowered herself down onto him, capturing him in her warmth. Astoria and Draco both moaned in pleasure. Astoria slid down slowly, taking Draco’s entire length inside of her right away.

Astoria pushed off of Draco’s chest so she could sit up. Draco watched as Astoria started riding his cock. Astoria palmed her breasts and tweaked her nipples with her fingers as she bounced up and down on Draco’s cock. Draco began to thrust his hips up as Astoria dropped back down onto him.

After a few minutes, Astoria leaned down to kiss Draco while she continued to pump her hips up and down on his. “I love you, Draco Malfoy,” she panted softly into his ear.

Draco’s arms came to wrap around Astoria’s back and hold her against him. “I love you too,” he replied in between hot, panted breaths.

Astoria tightened her pussy around Draco’s cock, eliciting a groan of pleasure, as she ground her hips on Draco’s. He was completely sheathed inside of her and Astoria continued to tighten her grip on his cock, then loosening it for a moment, and then tightening it again. 

Suddenly, Draco pushed off of the bed behind him and flipped himself on top of Astoria, pinning her underneath him. Astoria let out a giggle as she wrapped her legs around Draco’s waist and pulled him further inside of her. Draco leaned forward to start kissing Astoria’s neck, right at her weak point. Instantly, Astoria’s legs loosened their grip on him and she let out a low moan of pure pleasure. 

Draco pulled his cock out of Astoria entirely, and she let out a shudder of disappointment. Before she could say anything, Draco thrust himself back inside of her completely and planted his lips squarely on hers. Astoria moaned into Draco’s mouth and he slowly pumped himself in and out of her pussy. One of Draco’s hands ran up and down Astoria’s side, gently feeling her hot skin under his fingertips.

As Draco thrust himself in Astoria again, she let out a cry of pleasure. “Just like that,” she moaned breathlessly. Not wanting to disappoint, Draco mirrored his actions from before. His cock hit the right spot inside of Astoria’s pussy and she continued to let out pleasurable moans. 

“Oh, fuck!” Astoria cried out as her body shuddered. 

Draco knew that she orgasmed right then from his cock. He slowed his movements, planting himself firmly inside of her. Draco planted kisses at Astoria’s collarbone, working his way up her neck, and then onto her cheek and finally her soft lips. Astoria was caught in a state of bliss, her mouth reacted instinctively and she returned Draco’s kiss while her mind was lost in pleasure. 

After a few moments, Astoria recovered from her pleasure. She laughed merrily and it was like music to Draco’s ears. He loved her laugh. “I’m a little sensitive right now,” Astoria said, gesturing at her pussy. “Maybe I can finish you off in another way.”

Draco gently pulled out of Astoria, his cock glistening with her juices. With a sigh of contentment, Draco plopped himself down onto the bed beside Astoria. He shifted himself so that his head was on the pillows at the head of the bed. Astoria curled up beside him, her legs by Draco’s face and her head at Draco’s cock. 

Taking Draco’s cock into her hand, Astoria gently planted a couple of kisses on the head. Draco put one of his arms behind his head and stretched out. His other arm wrapped around Astoria’s butt and his hand rested on her back. Astoria took half of Draco’s cock into her mouth all at once and her tongue swirled around it. Draco moaned and softly tickled Astoria’s side, making her giggle which sent pleasurable vibrations through his cock.

One of Astoria’s hands found Draco’s balls and she began to play with them gently as she continued to suck on his cock. Astoria’s other hand reached back to grab Draco’s hand that was currently planted on her butt and moved it up to her breasts. Draco tweaked her nipples, feeling them harden in between his fingers, and simply relaxes as Astoria gave him an amazing blowjob.

It only took a couple of minutes before Draco was ready to finish. “Astoria,” Draco cried out in pleasure.

Astoria redoubled her efforts and continued to pleasure Draco’s cock with her mouth. A few seconds later and hot strands of Draco’s cum shot into Astoria’s mouth. Her lips were sealed tightly around Draco’s cock and she stoked the exposed bits of Draco’s cock with her hand to force all of his cum up and into her mouth. Draco groaned loudly as Astoria pumped the cum out of him.

Astoria pulled her mouth off of Draco’s cock and Draco watched her swallow down his cum. Then, Astoria licked his cock clean of any remaining cum. She was looking up at Draco with sparkling eyes as she cleaned him. Once she finished, Astoria moved herself so that she was curled up beside Draco and she kissed his cheek.

A few minutes past as they lay together in silence. Draco wrapped one of his arms around Astoria and she rested one of her arms across his chest. “I’m going to tell my parents that we’re together and that’s final,” Draco said softly. “I don’t care what they think anymore, I only care about what you think about me.”

Astoria kissed Draco’s cheek again. “I love you Draco, and everything about you. No matter what happens, I know that we’ll make it work.”

Draco sighed contently and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Astoria’s head. Starting from right now he would do what he wanted, and all that Draco wanted to do right now was to make sure that Astoria was happy.


	8. Harry/Ginny - From Peeping to a Steamy Encounter

The Prefect’s Bathroom was quite large. It actually consisted of a few connected rooms. As you entered, the entry hall split off two ways for the prefects to get changed. Harry Potter slipped through the passageway to the left. He entered a small room where a handful of benches sat on the ground. A dozen open lockers sat empty along the walls. Harry passed them by without a second glance.

Re-entering the hall where the two changing rooms connected, Harry passed through a doorway to enter into the large bathing area. A massive room was fitted with a long, rectangular bath that practically acted as a swimming pool for the prefects. A wide stone walkway wrapped around the pool. Walking along the right side of the pool, Harry walked through another doorway which led to the small pools. 

This next room was significantly smaller than the main bathing room but it was still fairly large. There were a series of small pools in the floor, around a dozen in total. They came in unique shapes. There was a perfect circle, a crescent moon, an isosceles triangle, a winding ‘S.’ They were all large enough to fit at least three people in each. It was in this room that he found her, nestled in a spoke of a sun-shaped pool.

Resting in the very back of the room was Ginny Weasley. She was faced away from him and all that Harry could see of her was her head resting back against a pillow on the edge of the pool. Slowly, Harry walked forward. He was confident that he wouldn’t be seen as he was hidden under his invisibility cloak but he couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t be heard. He walked along the wall that led to the corner of the room where Ginny bathed. 

There was a long table up against the wall which held a number of towels, washcloths, soaps, shampoos, and other bathing supplies. Harry stopped right beside it, he was only a few meters away from Ginny now. Her eyes were closed, she hadn’t noticed him. As Harry looked at her, he bit back a groan of annoyance as he saw that the water was opaque due to the soap and bubbles that filled the small oval-shaped pool. The water climbed all the way up to her collarbone, covering everything beneath it.

Without warning, Ginny let out a low sigh. Harry watched as her face scrunched up before relaxing again. That was when he noticed that both of her hands were underwater. As he watched, Harry saw that her left arm was moving inside of the water. As Ginny let out another soft moan, Harry realized that she was masturbating. He could feel his already hard cock twitch at the revelation.

Abruptly, Ginny’s body shook slightly and her back arched upward. Harry bit back a gasp as Ginny’s breasts briefly breached the surface of the water. Suds of soapy water ran off her perfectly round breasts. Her light-pink nipples were hard, causing them to point outward, and they contrasted beautifully with her creamy-white skin. Harry stared in amazement at Ginny’s breasts. They were larger than he had imagined but still fit her lithe figure. They looked like they would fit wonderfully in his hands.

Slowly, Ginny’s body lowered back into the water. Her left arm continued to move around underneath the water. Harry’s mind went wild imagining what it looked like. Was she fingering herself? Maybe she was rubbing her clit around? Or was she just teasing herself gently, letting her hand run around her silky-smooth skin?

One of Harry’s hands subconsciously found its way into his trousers. His hand wrapped around his cock and he slowly started stroking it up and down. Within the confines of his pants, Harry’s movements were limited. He stroked himself slowly to avoid making sound.

Ginny gently bit down on her lips before releasing it in a long, low sigh. Slowly, she opened her eyes and brought her right arm up out of the water. Harry glimpsed the top of her breasts poking out of the water, the curve of them looked tantalizing. Ginny’s hand reached her wand and she twirled it in her fingers. Abruptly, she waved it at a stack of towels on the floor at the side of the pool. The towels soared through the air before hanging in the air beside the pool, waiting for Ginny to enter their warm embrace.

Slowly, Ginny pushed herself up out of the pool of water. Harry stifled a groan as her breasts emerged from the water, wet and soapy. Her taunt stomach followed before her navel appeared. Harry only got a quick look before the towels wrapped themselves around Ginny’s lithe body. The towels were quite large and so they blocked Harry’s vision quite well. They dried Ginny’s body automatically before wrapping around her comfortably.

Harry couldn’t help but let out a slightly disappointed sigh. He nearly gasped as he made the sound. His eyes locked onto Ginny to see if she noticed anything but it didn’t seem that she did.

This wasn’t the first time that Harry had come to watch Ginny. At first it had happened by accident, Ginny hadn’t noticed him underwater in the main pool. The running water into the pool masked the sound of his head emerging from the water. Ginny had already stripped down completely nude and was walked over to the small pools in the next room over. After that event, Harry went back the following Wednesday night. Sure enough, Ginny was there and didn’t notice him again.

After the first night that he saw her, he had returned to his bed and masturbated to the memory of what he had witnessed. He couldn’t get enough of the sight of her body, nor would it leave his mind. For the past five weeks now, Harry continued to visit the Prefect’s Bathroom every Wednesday night. Ginny never missed a night and no one else disturbed them. 

Normally after Ginny was finished bathing, she would get dressed and leave quickly. Not tonight though. Instead, she walked over to a bench up against the wall and just sat. She leaned her head up against the wall, adjusting herself which inadvertently made her chest stick out. The towel was wrapped tightly around her so Harry could still see the curve of Ginny’s breasts.

Harry accidentally groaned as his penis throbbed in his hand and sent a wave of tingly pleasure through his body. Instantly, Ginny looked over to where he was hidden. She had a frown on her face and she stood up from her seat, wand in hand.

“Hello?” Ginny said cautiously. Her eyes flickered around, looking for anyone. She slowly started to walk over to where Harry was hidden.

Harry walked backwards as silently as he could. He jumped as he backed into the wall. Ginny clearly heard the muffled thud of him hitting the wall. “Homenum Revelio,” Ginny muttered. Harry felt the spell wash over him and he knew Ginny would see a bright blue glow from his position. Before he could react, Ginny moved with impressive speed to lunge forward and grab the front of his cloak and robes. Ginny shoved Harry back against the wall and tore off the cloak that was protecting him. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. “Harry?” She asked, incredulous. Suddenly, due to the commotion, Ginny’s towel loosened and began to slip. 

Ginny stared at Harry for several seconds, looking into his eyes. Harry’s face erupted into a bright red blush and he was looking anywhere but at Ginny. As she opened her mouth to speak again, the two of them heard a noise from the other room.

A deep laugh came from the changing room. They both recognized it as Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw prefect. 

“I’m telling you, she was all over me!” A second voice shouted, laughing as well. Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff prefect.

As Ginny and Harry’s eyes both looked over to the doorway to the main room, Ginny’s towel fell from her body. Instantly she snatched it off the ground but they could hear the two boys approaching. “In here,” Ginny said, shoving Harry to a door in the wall a few feet away from them. Harry pushed open the door cautiously and Ginny followed close behind him. She shut the door quickly behind them and locked the door with a spell.

The two students found themselves in a sauna room. It was a small square room with a long, two-tiered wooden bench lining three of the walls in a ‘U’ shape. A large container of hot stones sat in the sole bare wall of the room. The room seemed to recognize that someone entered and so a little fountain of water fell onto the hot stones. A little bit of steam began to fill the room.

Ginny turned from the store to see Harry staring at her naked body. Bashfully she wrapped the towel around herself quickly and gave Harry a good, hard shove. Harry let himself fall back onto the wooden bench.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ginny exclaimed.

“Uhh…” Harry hesitated.

“Gods, I can’t believe that you were peeping on me when I was taking a bath. How creepy can you get? Maybe if you had even bothered to talk to me we could have seen where things went. But no, you just had to be the biggest creep at Hogwarts!” Ginny huffed angrily and shook her head.

One line stuck in Harry’s head. “Wait, if I had talked to you then . . . “

Ginny shoved her face into her hands. “I can’t believe that that was what you took away. You are so daft sometimes.” Frustrated, Ginny sat down on the bench opposite Harry. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to say, so he didn’t say anything. The room continued to slowly fill with steam and it was beginning to become uncomfortable in his robes. Ginny was staring daggers at him from across the room. 

After sitting in silent for a few minutes, Harry relented. “I’m really sorry, Ginny. I didn’t . . . well, I did mean to but . . . I didn’t intend for it to go this far. I was just so caught up with how beautiful you are that I made a mistake.”

Ginny snorted. “So because I’m so beautiful you decided to creep on me for weeks? Come on Potter, surely you could come up with something better than that.”

Harry frowned. “I never said that I had been watching you for weeks.”

Ginny’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ and a blush came over her face. “You knew that I’ve been watching you!” Harry exclaimed.

“So?” Ginny replied, embarrassed but also a little angry. “You’re the one that kept coming back.”

“If you knew that I was there watching you, then why were you playing with yourself?” Suddenly it clicked in Harry’s mind. “You wanted me to see that!”

“So what if I did? It’s not like you were brave enough to talk to me yourself. I had to do something to get your attention,” Ginny sighed.

“You really do like me, don’t you?” Harry’s face lit up in a grin.

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that, Potter,” Ginny glared at him. Harry’s grin only grew bigger.

“You do like me!” Harry laughed aloud.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him but didn’t reply. She just stared at Harry with that stupidly adorable grin on his face. The room was getting quite warm now from all of the steam and the hot rocks. Ginny felt some beads of sweat start to drip down her face. Harry looked in far worse shape than she did. His clothes were all damp and his face was bright red from the heat. Suddenly, a plan came to her mind.

“Take off your clothes,” Ginny replied, smiling sweetly. 

Harry gave her a nervous look. “Why?”

“Well, it’s only fair that I get to see you naked since you’ve seen me naked. Besides, it does seem to be getting quite warm in here,” Ginny said, gesturing at the state of his clothes.

Harry quickly was filled with nerves but it was too hot to do anything but what Ginny suggested. Standing up, Harry quickly shed his outer robes before taking off his shirt underneath. Then came his pants and socks until he was only clad in his dark underwear. His erection had subsided from before but Harry was nervous that it would soon start to return. Harry quickly sat back down, putting his discarded clothes on the second tier of the benches. Ginny merely smiled politely at him as he sat back down.

“Do you think we should check to see if the guys are gone?” Harry suggested nervously.

“No,” Ginny replied firmly. “They always take a while in the baths, they won’t be gone for a while yet.” A small grin came over her face but it was gone in an instant. “We may as well relax in here until then.”

With that said, Ginny gave an exaggerated yawn, stretching her arms above her head before pushing her shoulders back. That pushed her breasts forward and the towel tightened around them to keep them contained. She saw Harry gulp and she had to suppress a grin.

Ginny swung her legs up onto the bench. The towel covered only down to her mid-thigh so Harry got a good look at her legs. Ginny put her head down on the bench, giving Harry a tantalizing view of her side profile. The towel which had hastily put on before slipped slightly, revealing a bit more of her cleavage but it didn’t come off. Ginny let out a slow sigh, eyes looking up at the ceiling. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Ginny. He could feel his penis beginning to harden so he quickly crossed his legs. His dark underwear was damp and sticking to his skin. Ginny saw Harry’s movements out of the corner of her eye.

A few minutes passed. Ginny pretended that Harry wasn’t there while trying to look as seductive as possible in the tight towel wrapped around her body. Harry was desperately trying to get his erection to subside but his eyes couldn’t leave Ginny’s body for long.

“Oh, sod it!” Ginny exclaimed. Pushing herself up from the bench roughly, she stood a few feet away from Harry. Harry gulped as he took her in. She looked beautiful standing amid the swirling steam. Her skin glistened and her form was striking. 

Suddenly, the towel slipped off Ginny’s body. In an instant, she pounced on Harry. She straddled him and pulled his lips onto hers. Harry’s eyes were wide in surprise but they soon slid closed as they kissed. His arms wrapped around Ginny’s back. She responded by pressing her breasts against Harry’s chest. Harry moaned into Ginny’s mouth and one of his hands moved up and down her side, cautiously brushing the side of her breast.

Ginny’s hands slid down Harry’s body until they reached his waist. She tugged at his underwear and Harry shifted himself in his seat to allow Ginny to pull them down. Ginny got off of Harry to pull his underwear off fully before getting back on top of him. Harry’s firm erection was trapped between their bodies. As they returned to making out, Ginny moved her body slowly to stimulate Harry’s cock.

Harry was lost in the passion of the moment. With Ginny’s lips on his, her arms wrapped around his torso, his hands running up and down her body, and his cock trapped between their two bodies, he was in complete bliss. His tongue bashed against her roughly before it slipped past and darted slightly into her mouth. Harry groaned as Ginny thrust her body even tighter against his, sending pleasure through his cock and the wonderful sensation of her breasts pushed up against his muscled chest.

Slowly, one of Harry’s hands made it down Ginny’s back to cup her butt. A couple of his fingers strayed between her legs and he managed to brush up against her hot pussy. Ginny practically purred into his mouth as his fingers played with her folds. One of them moved further to gently touch her clit. Ginny’s mouth broke off from Harry’s as she let out a gasp of pleasure.

“Was this what you were thinking about when you were bathing earlier?” Harry asked, emboldened by how the evening had progressed. “You knew I was watching you every week and all you could think about was actually having me here with you, touching you like this.”

Before Ginny could respond, Harry’s head darted forward and he began to kiss Ginny’s neck. His fingers continued to play with her clit. Ginny’s arms loosened around him.

“Actually, I wanted to do this,” she breathed heavily into his ear.

With little warning, Ginny raised her body up slightly. With one hand, Ginny deftly positioned Harry’s cock beneath her. She quickly sunk back down slightly and the head of Harry’s cock breached her pussy. Ginny let out a shuddering gasp as she slid further and further down Harry’s cock. Harry practically went slack-jawed as his cock was overloaded with pleasure from Ginny’s hot and tight pussy. 

Ginny took him all the way inside of her and then stopped moving so that she could get used to the sensation. She quickly returned to kissing Harry as his hips bucked against Ginny’s. His body was trying fuck her even though his mind wanted to wait for Ginny to adjust.

Slowly, Ginny began moving back and forth on Harry’s cock, grinding their pelvises together. The pleasure of Harry’s cock being inside of her, stirring up her insides, was great enough to elicit sounds of pleasure from Ginny’s lips. Her clip continued to grind on Harry’s body which further heightened the pleasure Ginny was experiencing.

Taking some more initiative, Harry captured one of Ginny’s nipples in his mouth. He sucked on her breast as his tongue flicked her nipple, causing it stiffen in his mouth. His hips bucked upward awkwardly as he did this, wanting to thrust in and out Ginny’s perfect pussy.

Finally, Ginny began to move up and down on Harry’s cock. With her legs on either side of Harry’s, she was able to effectively bounce up and down cock. Rather than taking things more slowly, Ginny started at a faster pace. Harry was forced to remove his mouth from her breast as Ginny bounced up and down on his cock, sending waves of pleasure crashing through both of their bodies.

“Fuck,” Ginny cried out as Harry’s cock hit just the right spot inside of pussy. The burst of pleasure surprised her and her upper body crashed into Harry’s. “God, I don’t know if I can ride you like this right now. You feel so good, my legs aren’t working the way I want them to,” Ginny laughed.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” Harry told her before recapturing her lips in a kiss.

Ginny shifted, with Harry’s cock still inside of her, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry firmly grasped Ginny’s butt with both hands before abruptly standing up. Ginny giggled in pleasure as the shift in position sent another wave of pleasure through her body. Her lithe form was easy for Harry to carry, especially since he was fairly strong from his many years of playing Quidditch. 

Harry make sure Ginny was stable. Her arms and legs were still wrapped around his body and he was helping to hold her up. Slowly, making sure he didn’t accidentally lose balance, Harry pulled his cock almost all the way out of Ginny’s pussy. Then, he slowly pushed his hips forward while also pulling Ginny’s body to meet him. Ginny let out a low sigh.

Feeling more confident that he wouldn’t lose balance or drop her, Harry began to fuck Ginny. The sensation was amazing for Ginny, her body was being held up by Harry’s cock and his strong arms. She bit gently into his shoulder as her body was wracked from pleasure. 

“I’m close to cumming, Harry,” Ginny said breathlessly. 

Harry merely grunted in reply. His thrusts continued but it was clear that this awkward position would be difficult to maintain for much longer. Eyeing the bench they had been on a minute or two ago, Harry pulled Ginny close to his body. His cock sunk all the way into Ginny’s pussy, bumping against the wall of it. Taking careful steps, Harry got to the edge of the bench and gently lowered Ginny down onto it while he remained on top of her.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply and slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out of her before slowly pushing it back in. He braced himself with one of his hands while the other moved down to where their bodies met so that he could pleasure Ginny’s clit. Ginny broke off the kiss. “Faster, I’m so close.”

No wanting to disappoint, Harry pulled back and then roughly slammed his cock into Ginny’s tight pussy. She let out a shriek of surprise and pleasure before giving way to loud moans of pure bliss. Harry quickly worked up his thrusts to a fast pace.

“Fuck!” Ginny cried out as Harry fucked her hard. Suddenly, her body shivered beneath Harry and her pussy tightened up immensely around his cock. The added tightness stopped Harry’s movements briefly as he too was hit by a strong burst of pleasure, though it was clearly not as strong as Ginny’s. His hand continued to play with Ginny’s clit as she orgasmed beneath him. Harry smiled as he kissed her neck. Ginny’s arms were wrapped around his back and she pulled him as close to her as she could. Her nails dug in to the flesh of his back, stinging slightly.

It took a few moments for Ginny to recover but when she did, she captured Harry’s lips in a deep kiss. As the kiss broke she let out a beautiful laugh that made Harry’s heart soar. “If I had known that you could have done that to me, I would have shagged you weeks ago,” Ginny grinned. She rolled her hips against Harry’s. “I’m ready for more,” she added. 

“Good, because I’m not done with you yet tonight,” Harry replied cheekily with a grin of his own. His cock throbbed inside of Ginny’s pussy, ready to return to action.

After her orgasm, Ginny remained a little tighter than she was before. Though, Harry wasn’t sure how that was possible considering how perfect she had been before. Moving at a slower pace now, Harry rolled his hips to thrust his cock into Ginny’s pussy. He knew that he didn’t have much longer to go either before he came.

Ginny moaned quietly again and looked up at Harry. Their eyes met as Harry continued to gently fuck Ginny. Abruptly, Ginny’s hands moved from his muscled back to his cheeks. She pulled his head in for a kiss, lost in the passion of the moment. They stayed like that for a while, kissing, showing each other that this evening was much more than a one time thing. Soon though, Harry’s cock was getting close to erupting.

“I’m getting really close, Gin,” Harry murmured into her ear.

“Let me get on top,” she replied. 

Harry obliged and slowly pulled his cock out of her hot pussy, disappointed with the feeling of loss that came with it. He stood up beside the bench and helped Ginny to her feet. 

“Lie down on the bench,” Ginny told him as she wiped her damp and sweaty hair out of face. 

Just as Harry laid down on the bench, Ginny practically jumped on top of him. Her body was all over his. Harry’s cock was trapped between them again. Ginny wiggled around, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Harry quite liked the feel of her soft breasts on his chest.

Positioning a hand on the bench on either side of Harry’s head, Ginny readied herself. Harry’s cock twitched to attention and Ginny gently rubbed her pussy against it. The natural lubrication made it easy enough for Harry’s cock to slip into her pussy again. They both sighed in pleasure as they reconnected.

Instead of bouncing up and down on his cock this time, Ginny merely positioned her body so that she could thrust her hips up and down to ride Harry’s cock. Without hesitation, Ginny moved all the way up until only the head of Harry’s cock was inside of her before slamming her pussy all the way down. She let out a cry of pleasure and Harry moaned in surprise.

With impressive speed, Ginny’s hips flew up and down. Her slick pussy pleasured Harry’s cock. Her hips moved incredibly fast. The sounds of their skin slapping together roughly brought pleasure to the both of them. Harry reached up and palmed one of Ginny’s breasts while she continued slam her pussy down on his cock.

“Ginny!” Harry cried out after only a minute of her riding him like this.

Harry saw stars as burst of his hot white cum shot deep inside of Ginny’s pussy. For her part, Ginny could feel Harry’s cum spurt inside of her and she found a deep satisfaction in that. She continued to fuck him as he came. Her hips moving up and down coaxed more and more cum from his balls to flow into her eagerly waiting pussy. Harry was overwhelmed by the pleasure of it all.

After a few moments, Ginny collapsed onto Harry’s chest breathlessly. The two of them stayed like that for a minute, not saying anything, just basking in the afterglow of sex.

“I think the guys might be gone by now,” Ginny commented. The steam had mostly evaporated from the sauna, the rocks had cooled as well. 

“We should be getting back soon,” Harry agreed.

Slowly, Ginny got off of Harry. As his cock was still inside of her and still mostly erect, she moved slowly to savour the last remaining feelings of his cock. Finally, it plopped out of pussy, damp from her juices. Ginny stood up on the floor beside Harry. Rather than get up right away, Harry turned to look at her. He was eye-level with her waist. Harry looked at her pussy just in time to see his milky-white cum begin to drip out of pussy. It was mixed with her juices and slowly ran down her thighs. Ginny grabbed her towel off the floor and wiped herself clean.

“I think we should do this every week,” Harry smiled at Ginny.

“Please, you think that I can last a week? I’ll see you back here tomorrow night,” Ginny told him with a chuckle. 

Harry got up and grabbed his still damp clothes. Ginny led the two of them back to the changing room where her clothes were waiting for her. She dressed quickly and put her wand away inside her robes inner pocket. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Ginny told Harry, turning to leave.

“Wait, Ginny,” Harry called out. 

Ginny stopped to turn back and look at him. “What is it?” She asked.

“Umm,” Harry looked at his damp clothes awkwardly and then down to his naked body. “I forgot my wand back in my room, any chance you could dry off my clothes for me?”

Ginny stared at Harry and blinked. A second later she burst out laughing. “No way, you can have fun making it back to the common room by yourself. Who knows, maybe someone will peep on you,” Ginny said in between bursts of laughter.

“Please!” Harry called out even as Ginny was walking to the door.

“Goodnight Harry!”


End file.
